A Hanyou With No Voice By: Nya
by KonKonKonna
Summary: While walking through town with his family, Inuyasha’s son almost gets hit by a car only to be saved by a tomboy girl who takes the hit for him. Soon after, he finds out she is a mute, Hanyou orphan and decides to adopt her, but what is she really? R&R X3
1. Prologue

**Hanyou with No Voice**

**By: Nya**

**Summary: While walking through town with his family, Inuyasha's son almost gets hit by a car only to be saved by a tomboy girl who takes the hit for him. Soon after, he finds out she is a mute, Hanyou orphan and decides to take her under his wing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

She collapsed to the blood-covered floor exhausted while the people in white clothing began to hook up more wires into her back. Her throat hurt from the cut that cost her, her vocal cords, by Naraku. An oxygen mask was strapped firmly over her mouth and nose. She was also forced to stand and was chained to the old dented walls.

Her black furred dog ears drooped in exhaustion, her short hair covered in dried blood. Her once pride-filled, sapphire blue eyes were completely empty and her body had fallen completely limp seeing no purpose to struggle. Her breaths were slow and weak and her body thin from being deprived of food.

Her white overalls that was forced opened, and the sleeves tied to her waist to give way for the metal technology on her back, was covered in blood, dirt, dust, sweat, and tears. Some of the people, who hooked her up to wires that were attached to the stasis tube and the main computer of the experimentation room, gave her sympathetic rubs to the ear to try and goad her on to stay conscious. She didn't need to be told twice, she learned after five years that falling asleep during testing would only get you shocked to full consciousness.

She watched the glass move down and sealed tightly around her before the oxygen water began to fill up the area around. Then the real pain began. The people in white always turned away right on cue when she began to struggle in the stasis tube trying to escape the pain.

They knew how painful it was of having drugs and data inserted into a person at once. She always suffered the most in these tests.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Finally, after five hours, she was brought back to her cell that consisted of four white walls covered in dried up blood. On the back wall were two very long and heavy chains that clutched to her ankles, though she just laid there lifelessly, shaking from aftershock. Her eyes were empty and were blind to the blood on the walls, it consisted of her own and security guards she had tried to fight off during her first year there.

Her stomach growled again that day and it had been five days since she ate. Though she didn't care, she lost the will to live four years ago. Just then, she heard her cell door slide open making her ears twitch to the familiar sound.

The sounds of two pairs of footsteps were heard, but she didn't move. She simply blinked knowing the scents immediately. It was the man who was her guard and her Chi-chi she would call him, then the nurse who made sure she was okay and fed when needed to, her Ha-ha.

The man always wore sunglasses and was in a security suit, though he had black hair like hers, but much glossier. The woman also wore sunglasses too, but her hair was of a brunette color, and she was in a green scrubs clothing all the time. In their hands, they each held two bento boxes, which must meant that the main lab director was gone for the moment.

"Number 32," the man smiled putting the bento down and picking her up so she could sit against his chest limply, "Director Naraku left for the holidays so we have a while together."

"Yes and today so happens to be your twelfth birthday, Christmas Eve," her nurse smiled opening the bentos to reveal soft foods that were easy for 'number 32' to swallow and sponge cakes with blue frosting that wrote eleven on it. The girl's eyes widened a bit as her ears perked up at their happy voices. They were of the few people who cared for her since she was admitted here.

She was orphaned when her dog demon father and her human mother were murdered the night she was born. She was taken in by her human grandparents who had died four years later and she as left in the world to fend for herself. Two years later of being homeless, the Lab Director, Naraku, had found her with a fever and a bleeding back lying against a tree in a park in Tokyo.

He had carried her to this experimentation facility in the middle of nowhere and enforced her bones and the back of her head with a certain metal compound. He also extracted blood from her body and had tried to use it as an ingredient to make a compound to make anyone immortal. Doing so, he also enhanced her brain to heighten her I.Q. All this happened five years running and during that time, she lost hope.

Now she was just a lifeless doll who needed parents. The man and the woman were good parents, though she knew she wouldn't live long enough to see them happily married.

"Okay, sweetie, open your mouth..." the woman said softly spoon feeding 'number 32' with soft rice. The orphan slowly took it in her mouth and chewed to savor the flavor. They always fed her with certain broths, rice, and tender meat since she was half-dog demon.

They also gave her milk and water only. It was the best drinks to drown out her cry mouth and the vulgar taste of blood on her tongue. She always loved the way how they cared about her weakness, though she wished she was strong enough to at least walk by herself.

She always had to be wheeled or carried, sometimes dragged whenever she was wanted somewhere. They always said she was the only one so far to survive the experiments, but obtaining the immortality she had was still far away. Before she knew it, tears were falling from her eyes as she took in more bites of meat and rice.

They fell along with the other stains on her now zipped up overalls, it hurt a lot and she was always trying her best to keep breathing. She knew she didn't have long, but she really wanted to live her life freely. Not inside this crazy experimentation ward. She suddenly felt soft cloth wiping away the tears on her face and she turned her gaze upward to see her nurse with a sad smile on her face before giving her soft kiss to the cheek.

The man also rubbed her ears comfortingly, a soft grin making way to his lips. Weakly, she struggled to lift her hand and rested it against the nurse's on her face. She could see the nurse's and man's face as she mouthed 'ha-ha' and 'chi-chi' to them, she liked the look of surprise on their faces. She let a weak smile grace its way onto her face before continuing to eat all of her food.

After she finished eating, she drank all the warm milk in the furnace they had brought along.

"Okay now, it's time for cakes," The nurse smiled putting a candle on one of the sponge cake, "don't forget to make a wish."

"Yeah, it is Christmas after all, maybe Santa will give you what you want," The man grinned patting her head. Her eyes widened, ears perking up to her words. Leaning forward, she thought her wish up. _I want to go outside… I want to have parents… who'll love me and teach me to be normal. _Taking a quiet breath, she blew out the candles watching the flames disappear.

Like her heart. She was just a flame waiting to be blown out.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Today…" Naraku began looking down to a packet of papers in his hands, "we bring out the full term of your demon blood." He grinned maliciously looking down at the mute Hanyou sitting on her knees before him. She was slouched forward. Her back was connected to another machine that was specially made to bring the inner demon out of her.

He patted her head twice which meant she either looks him in the eye or get smacked in the face for defiance. Lifting her head she saw his beady red eyes and spiky, spider black hair. He had sinister look on his face as he playfully smoothed her messy bangs out of her face.

"It'll be painful to pull your demon, but it will be worth." He grinned rubbing her forehead where there was a blue crescent moon on it. She was his most precious and tortured test subject yet, so she knew she wouldn't die though the pain would be tenfold than normal.

Naraku stood straightening his white lab coat, then signaled his assistants and fellow scientists to begin. Lifting her head, she could see the nurse and the guard standing amongst the crowd of people. They were of the only people who looked worried for her well-being.

The last thing she remember hearing was the whirring of the machine connected to her and the pain of electricity and drugs coursing through her battered body. The next thing she knew all was black.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Director, Test Subject 32 is now a go. Output at 16%, Links 1, 4, and 5 at 16%, Links 2 and 3 at 20%. Subject is still conscious." An assistant said concentrating on the screen before her. Naraku leaned down making sure her reports were correct before looking back at the child. So far she was doing well, though it seemed she's not going to hold out like the others.

"Raise the output to 70 to 80% range and keep an eye on all vitals." He instructed before typing down the percentage. Looking back up towards her, he could see she was beginning to convulse and blood was tricking out of her mouth and nose. He knew he was rushing her, but he wanted to see how she could withstand what the other test subjects couldn't.

"Readouts," he commanded once he saw the fur on her ears standing. She was also tensing up as her fangs soon began to grow longer and protrude out of her mouth. Her blue birthmark began to glow brightly, but he couldn't see change in her eyes, her bangs were shadowing them.

"Power output at 76%, Links 2 and 3 at 80%, Links 4 and 5 at 76%. All holding nicely, subject is now half-conscious." The assistant replied monotonously.

"Slowly raise the output now and make sure vitals are focused on." Naraku ordered carefully watching his test subject. He could see her youki clearly now. It was practically flaring just like the first time he tried to get her to use the weapons he installed in her back, though it was nowhere as big as this.

"Output at 80%, rise in heart rate and blood pressure, vitals nearing critical." She reported her eyes still on the screen.

"Hold level a bit longer, subject 32 can take it. Record reading on the links and bring out gunner 1." He ordered with a hint of sick pleasure watching the big laser beam unfold from the ceiling in front of the observation glass that was installed to control bigger subjects. So far, not one has survived it.

"Beam charging, Subject with output at 86%," the assistant's report was.

"Fire beam when Subject stands straight up," He ordered with a grin looking at her to see her putting her hands on the ground struggling to stand. He watched with suspense as she began to stand on her feet after three years of uselessly sitting around with no hope.

"Fire," He said and the assistant pressed the button. Just like he expected from her, when he saw her cold blue eyes glare at the beam and it suddenly exploded before it could even fire. The scientists in the background spoke in surprised tones, complimenting Naraku's work and how he was able to maintain her demon form.

Suddenly, he gasped watching her claw at the cords in her back and pulled them out with annoyance. He frowned watching the Hanyou jump up and attacked the broken down beam with her claws in pure rage, the rage of a demon. He ignored the observers who were looking a bit scared that she might lash out at them next, but his assistant said the glass was made of special properties that even the strongest demon couldn't penetrate it.

Naraku's scarlet eyes widened when he saw her running their way and the bazooka he had installed in her back. It was small, but it packed a very big punch. He jumped out of the way in time to have the glass shatter into a million pieces stabbing a few of the people who were trying to get away from the rampaging Hanyou.

He shook his head before looking upward to see his own test subjects grinning maliciously at the group of people beside him. He watched her slash down his overseers in a matter of seconds with her claws. They all fell at once and blood splattered everywhere, even on her clothes.

Now the only ones left in the room were Naraku, the nurse, and the guard. She had a sinister grin on her face, advancing towards Naraku who was trying to reach into the gun holster he had at his side. He knew when to stay calm when she was like this; he had to deal with her for five years after all.

He kept his eyes on her cold, scarlet red ones making sure he wouldn't miss the chance of killing her for her defiance. She had the upper hand when she reached into her back and threw three daggers. In a flash, he was pinned against a wall with a dagger in his stomach, right shoulder, and one very close o his heart.

Crashing to the floor, blood began to spurt out of him and onto her dirty white overalls along with all the other blood. Grinning toothily, she lifted her claws ready to slash down on him, but was stopped by the nurse's voice.

"Stop!" The nurse yelled making the Hanyou stop completely. Naraku looked at her shocked before looking back at the Hanyou who had a very confused look on her face. Before he could take out his gun, she had already run out of the room at an unspeakable speed.

"Shit!" He cursed, reaching into his science coat to produce his communicator, "Injured scientists in observation room 12, subject 32 has escaped, I repeat, subject 32 has escaped!"

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

She ran as fast as she could through the long steel halls. Her acute hearing caught the sounds of multiple footsteps, and she could smell them coming her way around the next right corner. Reaching into her back, she brought out two katana swords.

She grinned evilly when she cut all of them down before they could even lift their guns. Watching them fall one by one covered in blood made her feel satisfied. Now all she had to do was leave this place for good.

If she remembered correctly, the way out was straight through front gate. That was where most of the guards stood post. Oh well, taking down anyone would be easy here.

Though the problem was where would she go after this, if her Hanyou woke up and found herself in the middle of nowhere they would most likely find her. Then her wish wouldn't come true at all. Just then, her ears perked up, she could speed past them if she was fast enough and avoid anymore messes. Picking up her speed, she ran in a black and white blur. She was lucky she was able to sped passed all of the guards when she reached the gates.

She also made sure to maintain her speed and jump over the tall gates that were complete with barbed wire at the top. Once her booted-feet touched the dirt ground, she sped as far away from that facility as her feet could take her. Looking back she could see she couldn't recognize the building, though she was first brought there while she was sleeping off that fever.

Now she had to run far from that place until the scent had left her nostrils completely. After all she wasn't out of the woods yet. There's was one place she knew her Hanyou would need to go.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

When she regained consciousness she saw that she couldn't recognize anything. What was that bright light in the shape of a sphere and why was it so hot? Rubbing her eyes, she blinked again to see that it was the blaring sun and the sky… wait… the sky?

Sitting up, she looked over her shoulder to see that she was lying against a big leafless tree. Being the Hanyou who couldn't remember the last time she was outside, she turned over on her knees and felt the natural bark against her finger tips. It was so unfamiliar yet she knew what it was.

Somehow she knew everything installed into her mind yet… she didn't really see it in real life except for weapons of every kind thrown at her or installed in her back. Unconsciously she reached back to feel that her skin ports had sealed away any metal on her back. It was then she remembered what happened probably last night.

Subconsciously, she reached up and touched her moon birth mark. Her demon must have broken out for her and probably far, far away from the facility. She could tell since she couldn't smell it within the 40 mile radius she could smell.

Now she knew why her demon chose this spot, she thought looking ahead to see a city before her. She couldn't help, but think this place was familiar, but then again being stuck in the same place for most of your life could take all nostalgic things away from you. She could remember the smell of the pollution though, but maybe ten-fold.

Her demon must have wanted her to go to that city, but why? Maybe it had to do with her past, she remembered when she was younger that she lived in a house in a forest, but she forgot which. Sighing, she stood using the tree as support.

Her body ached a bit, but she could go on for a day or two. Enough time to find someone to help, right? Probably not, they might be like the people back at the facility, but she won't give up when finding shelter from that stupid Naraku.

She was lucky her demon had enough energy left to give her the strength to walk; she might be able to make it to a town in an hour or two.

* * *

**Nya: Konnichi Nyan, boku wa Nya, I decided I couldn't hold it in anymore and just made an Inuyasha fanfic just for the funs of it. Anyways, please read and review. X3 Sore ja, sayonara for now! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy," A four-year-old Hanyou with black hair and furry ears with golden eyes said with a cute smile, "what are we going to do for New Years this year?"

"Hmm," A silver-haired and dog-eared Hanyou with golden eyes like his son pondered out loud, "I believe we'll be celebrating with Mommy along with Sango and Miroku with my parents. That's means you get to see your baa-chan, Taji."

"Yay!" Taji smiled happily hugging his father's leg tightly. Then he turned to his mother, a woman with raven-black hair like her son and sapphire blue eyes. She was two months pregnant and was showing a bit as well.

"Mommy, let's buy fireworks this year, like last year!" He said in his child-like excitement holding her hand tightly.

"Why of course sweetie, let's go into that store over there, I hear they have the best sparklers and such in big packages too." Kagome smiled pointing at a store that was right across the street from the slippery sidewalk they were on. It had been so cold these days that the sidewalks had gone slippery from the snow and had created ice on it. So she was a bit paranoid that her overexcited son would slip.

When the family reached the intersection, Taji was bouncing up and down excitedly while Inuyasha and Kagome waited patiently for the signal. The light turned red for drivers to stop, and the light blue walker sign appeared for the pedestrians. Taji was the first to start walking across the street, but unknowingly a speeding car's brakes had given out and the ice had made it difficult for the driver's emergency brake.

The boy froze when he heard his mother yell for him and froze at his spot. He could hear his mother scream for him while his father sped towards only to feel a pair of thin, yet strong arms wrap around his small body. He felt the body turn in midair in time to take the impact of the car for him, hitting the person's back and sent them both flying.

Taji could feel himself and the person holding him soar though the air before slamming roughly against the pavement. He could hear a loud crack when he and the person clashed with the pavement, though he felt no pain. Only a few bruises, but that was it.

Carefully, he rolled out of the person's arms to see that it was a boy possibly clad in a used to be a white coverall that was covered in all kinds of dirt and possible blood stains. He lay on his side; body battered much worse, and lay in his own blood. Hesitantly, Taji shook him only to have the black-haired dog-eared boy cough up a good amount of blood.

"Taji!" Kagome shouted with relief as she seized her son into a tight embrace. She yelled out to the crowd that was forming around them to call an ambulance before going back to soothe her shocked son who kept looking at the boy Inuyasha was tending to. Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran up to the boy and checked for anything broken.

Picking up the boy into a sitting position, and checked for anything broken. Luckily he only had a broken left leg and right arm. His back seemed to be fine though it was the first to be hit by such an impact from the car.

Weakly, the boy opened his eyes and hissed at the pain in his arm and leg. He looked at Inuyasha before trying to sit up straight by himself, but the Hanyou pushed him back to lie down.

"Don't, you've been badly hurt," Inuyasha protested softly. The boy relaxed after that and fell back which almost surprised Inuyasha luckily catching the dog-eared boy before the back of his head hit the pavement. Sighing in relief, Inuyasha looked down to the boy to see he had finally fallen unconscious from total exhaustion.

Inuyasha could easily smell that this child was a Hanyou, but what caught him a bit off guard was the blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was also conscious of the boy's attire seeing that he was only clad in white overalls that were covered in dirt, blood, and all kinds of stains. He even had a bruise on his face like someone had hit him rather harshly.

Was he abused? Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of ambulance sirens surrounding them. With the assistance of his wife, they helped the paramedics load Taji and the unknown boy into the vehicle.

Immediately, they worked on the boy first by putting an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and checked for any vitals that were damaged. On an impulse, Kagome grabbed the boy's somewhat cold hand relieved to at least the smallest bit of warmth emitting. She looked at Taji who sat next to her after having his minor wounds taken care of look at the boy with concern as well.

That was to be expected since that boy had just saved her son's life, now he as paying the price.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called concerned grasping his wife's free hand.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke looking at her husband with sorrowful eyes, "I think we should stay with the boy until his parents come."

"Of course, Kagome," He grinned bringing her and their son into a gentle embrace, "anything to repay him for saving Taji's life."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

The small family in the waiting room, waiting for the news about the boy. They were told to wait when they rushed the boy into the Intensive Care Unit. So far they haven't even heard from the staff that the boy's parents were here.

Not one person had come into the hospital as the child's relative. No one knew his name either. He was nameless at the moment.

"Excuse me," a doctor called approaching the family, "are you the family who rode with the child?"

"Yes, that's us," Inuyasha grinned sheepishly, though he and Kagome were worried about the boy.

"You must be from the Takahashi family then I presume, son of Inutaisho of Takahashi Corporation?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Yep, that's me." The Hanyou replied sheepishly.

"Well, would you like to see her with me? I'll tell you about her condition on the way." The doctor said leading the way while Inuyasha picked up Taji.

"So, how is his condition doctor?" Kagome asked petting her son's head over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, _she_, I must say, has a left broken leg and a broken right arm. A couple broken ribs and some cuts and bruises all over her body. Surprisingly, the hit didn't fracture her spine, but I guess that was because she had her spine and the back part of her ribs reinforced with a strong metal." The doctor explained with a kind smile.

"So he is actually a she?" Inuyasha asked amazingly.

"Yes, I was surprised myself when the nurses told me after they cleaned and changed her. I understand what you thought." The doctor nodded as he stopped at a certain window and looked at it. The family looked as well to see her lying on the bed limply. She had a cast on her left leg and her right arm.

A mask on her face to breath, tubes in her arms hooked up to three different machines, and a bandage around her head and her right eye. Her poor left ear was slightly torn. The small family looked at her in shock looking at that face of pain on her sleeping face.

"When will she wake up, Mommy?" Taji asked looking at the unconscious girl concerned.

"She suffered from a slight concussion and will be in a coma for a few days. She'll wake up, though I doubt she'll be able to talk." The doctor explained sheepishly.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked smoothing her son's hair.

"Well, while we examined for bruises and cuts, it turns out she had a very old wound on her throat. It seemed that someone had purposely cut her throat just enough to rupture her vocal cords. I say it be best you let her answer yes and no questions when she wakes up." The doctor suggested.

"Can we go in and see her?" Inuyasha asked not keeping his eyes off of the child.

"Of course, take as much time as you want with her." The doctor smiled before taking his leave. The family walked into the room afterwards and sat at the girl's bedside. As hours passed, Kagome took the liberty of playing with the girl's bangs and petting her ears whenever she began to whimper in her sleep like a scared puppy.

She loved the way the Hanyou child relaxed and tried to lean towards the young mother's soft touch.

"She's kind of like you and Taji, Inuyasha." Kagome teased leaning against her husband while he caressed a sleeping Taji in his arms. Inuyasha scoffed at her before looking down to Taji who was snuggled up closely to his father while the girl leaned against Kagome's caressing hands letting her pet the fuzzy black ears.

At least she was pleased with having their presence here. Usually a Hanyou or Youkai in their unconscious state wouldn't even let in family members in the room when they had their guard down. Just then there was a knock on the glass of the window and the couple turned to see their friends, Sango and Miroku.

Miroku had a worried look on his face while Sango looked at the girl with a look of sympathy. After handing Taji to Kagome and opening the door, Inuyasha quietly led the married couple into the room so as to not disturb the young girl's well deserved rest.

"We heard on the news about what happened," Miroku told the Hanyou as they took seats next to Kagome and Taji.

"Have you been here since the accident?" Sango asked looking down at Taji. The tiny boy was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"Yes, we've been with her since, I think she doesn't have any parents. No one has come to claim her as a relative yet." She replied worriedly scratching the back of the girl's ear to receive a soft purr.

"Well, if it were the case, what would you do to her when she recovered, Kagome?" Miroku asked resting his hand on the child's cold yet gradually warming hand.

"Umm…" Kagome hesitated, what could she do to help the child if she was an orphan? Her options were either take her in or turn her into a foster home or orphanage. She could bring the child in, but would she be satisfied with her and Inuyasha taking care of her?

"Of course we'll take her in," Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could reply, "our apartment is big enough for one more person and she did save Taji's life. It's the least I can do for her."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled at his determined look on his face.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"_Where am I?" she asked herself mentally looking around the pitch black area. She looked down to see she only clad in pure white shorts and shirt. She began to move her bare feet to feel nothing but the flat glass that seemed to reveal her reflection._

"_Ha-ha… Chi-chi… where are you?" she called again desperately. There was no reply. Sighing hopelessly, she turned around only to gasp when she saw her own face._

_Wait, she didn't have red eyes, the nurse said she had blue. Also she didn't have purple stripes on her cheeks. What is this?_

"_Who are you?" she asked cautiously taking a hesitant step back. Her reflection grinned toothily revealing the long sharp fangs protruding out of her mouth. Not even her fangs were that long._

"_I am you, your demon self. The one that Naraku brought out and took the opportunity to escape that hell hole." She grinned patting the Hanyou's shoulder._

"_My demon self…" the Hanyou echoed, it was then she realized, "why did we run here, to this weird place? Where are we anyway?"_

"_Because if you stayed any longer you would have met your limits and die, that wouldn't be too good. Also you need to life your life to the fullest, not by wasting your time in a lab as an experiment. We're in the hospital now since you took a bad number from that car crash." The demon grinned softly. _

"_So you're not mad about me taking that thing for that child right?" the Hanyou asked guiltily remembering the last few minutes of her consciousness. She remembered seeing that dog-eared boy run onto the street to get to the other side of the sidewalk, but one of the drivers lost control of their and was coming right at the boy. So she did the smartest thing she could think of was grab the boy and bring to the other side, it seemed to have back fired since the next thing she saw was a man holding her upright while all she felt was pain everywhere._

"_No, I'm not, so you know, I have been with you since birth and what you think is right is of my approval all the time." Her demon replied simply with that same grin_

_._

"_So what now?" The Hanyou asked with a sad frown and drooped ears. Her ears perked up a bit in shock when she felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder._

"_First we rest, and then from there you'll have to go with your own instincts." Was the last thing she heard before everything turned black._

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

The moment she reached consciousness she noticed that the light rays of the sun beaming through her closed eyelids. Everything hurt, but she could feel something grasping her hand, and it felt good to breathe in such clean oxygen, but there was no scent she could distinct. Just clean air.

"Sango, look, she's waking up!" A woman with black hair and sapphire eyes like hers gasped softly clutching the hand closest to her, which was the girl's left hand. They watched in silent suspense at the child, her un-bandaged, good eye opening just a crack before closing. Though it was not enough for Kagome to recognize what the color of the iris is.

It looked like the sunlight in the room was a bit blinding and gave her a headache. Trying again, the girl kept her eye open to reveal Kagome's own blue eyes, though they seemed to hold no light unlike her. She waited patiently looking at the child look around the room before turning her gaze towards the person holding her hand.

The woman gave her a soft smile and in return the child grasped her hand tightly. Who was this woman? She smelled so familiar and she gave off this aura that she really liked.

"Hi, sweetheart, do you feel okay?" Kagome asked remembering what the doctor told her and Inuyasha. She looked at the woman tiredly before nodding slowly then turned her gaze to Sango who had a kind smile on her face. Where was she?

This place didn't look familiar and the last thing she remembered was seeing that white-haired dog Hanyou telling her to not move.

"Are your parents alive?" Kagome asked watching the child look forward with empty eyes. She shook her head slowly, ears dropping, not really wanting to really get into that topic. Using her good left arm, she slowly sat up with Kagome's help and with Sango rearranging the pillows she was laying on to cushion her back.

Dully, she looked around once more to see that she must be in one of those hospital rooms. She looked down to her right arm to see it covered in a cast with a sling already on it to keep it elevated. Turning her gaze to her legs, she saw the left one covered in a cast as well.

Immediately that told her she wouldn't be moving for a while. Reaching up she pulled down the oxygen mask and looked at the black-haired woman, she caught her scent and suddenly remembered her late mother smelling like that if she was right. Before she knew it she had leaned forward and pressed her nose against Kagome's stomach.

"Huh?" Kagome gasped looking down at the giving her a waist a soft embrace. Inuyasha must have been right. She must have recognized her scent from the days of watching her sleep.

"Looks she thinks you're her mother," Sango teased sitting by the girl's side and scratching the back of her ear.

"I guess, or she might smell the baby in me," Kagome smiled softly. The girl's ears flickered when she noticed that she did smell a baby in her stomach, it had a male's scent, the father's scent and it smelled just like that white-haired Hanyou. So he must be her mate and the father of her pups.

From what she could smell… the baby was a girl.

"Are you tired?" Kagome asked lifting her up just enough so she could rest her head against Kagome's shoulder. She shook her head just before a loud growl of hunger was heard from her small stomach. The two women laughed softly at her seeing the blush taking place on her cheeks.

"Sango, why don't you go get the doctor so she can be checked over and she can eat?" Kagome asked regarding the oxygen mask hanging loosely around the girl's neck.

"Okay," Sango smiled and walked to the door. The moment she opened it, the doctor had already arrived with Inuyasha, Taji, and Miroku with two plastic bags filled with food.

"Oh I see that our little hero is awake," the Doctor smiled walking up to the girl's bed checking her breathing and heartbeats with a stethoscope. Kagome stayed closed to her though helping to support her into an upright position so the doctor could examine her. Meanwhile, the girl had her blue eyes on Inuyasha her nose twitching while she made sure to keep his scent imprint in her mind.

The Hanyou looked at her with a raised brow before setting the bags down and rested his hand against her head. Her ears shot up when she saw his face clearly. To her, he looked like her father with those ears, hair, and eyes.

Inuyasha himself was surprised when he smelt her scent again and saw her eyes. It was a mix of Kagome's and his own, though it also had his father's scent too. Who was this child?

"Well, it looks like she'll make a fine recovery in a week or two, though her vocal cords will have to take at least a year to recover completely. No talking for her. Make sure she drinks only liquids for two weeks then gradually feed her with solids, okay?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in response letting the doctor continue, "She might have to take a week of walking therapy after her leg recovers, so I'll give you a good place where you can find a good therapist. Also, would it be alright if I took a DNA test on all of you?"

"Huh, why?" The Takahashi couple asked looking at the doctor confused. She twitched her ears wondering what this "DNA" meant. Her memory bank didn't seem to understand it all.

Strange, usually it did and she could register is faster. Was this one of the things that Naraku had deliberately kept from her?

"Well," He began as he put a cotton q-tip in the girl's mouth to scrape up the cheek cells and saliva, "I noticed that she has unusual relations to your wife with her eyes and hair coincidentally coordinating with one another, also she had ears very similar to yours. Would it be fine if I take a DNA with your permission to see if she is a part of your family line?"

Everyone looked at the child who was using her left arm to try and lift it without much strain. She was failing, but she didn't seem to care about it. She just looked lifelessly at her lazy work not even paying attention to what the doctor was saying anymore.

It didn't seem for her to worry about anyway.

"Sure, you have our permission." Inuyasha nodded putting his hand in the girl's, making her grasp it subconsciously. Once the doctor finished taking DNA samples from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Taji, he left after agreeing with Inuyasha to give the girl some ramen if she could still swallow.

Once he left Inuyasha and Miroku had left to make the ramen for the girl while Sango left to get the dishware for her. Bored, the Hanyou occupied herself with the Hanyou boy. Taji took the liberty of keeping the girl occupied by having her twitch her ears the same way he did.

Meanwhile Kagome massaged her back noticing that it felt really stiff and it didn't seem to relax as fast then the normal person or Youkai. She didn't even seem to react to her touches much. Yet on every part of her body she reacted.

"Mama," Taji said looking up towards his mother with big blue eyes, "what is her name?"

"Oh yeah, we never got your name," She said looking at the girl's face with a soft smile, "do you have one?"

The girl shook her head not looking at Kagome, she was really hungry and it was hard to concentrate on a task without feeling her empty stomach. This was the longest she had gone without food so far. Just then the scent of food caught her and she immediately shot her ears up, eyes widening.

"Oh Inuyasha, what kind of ramen did you get her?" Kagome smiled watching her husband bring in a tray of soft food along with a big heaping bowl of ramen.

"I got her beef, Sango and Miroku got her soft cakes for dessert and the doctor said that she could have either juice or water, so it's apple." Inuyasha informed setting the tray on the bedside table while Kagome propped her up against the pillows. Afterwards, Kagome grabbed the chopsticks and blew on the steaming noodles before putting it in front of the girl's mouth. Kagome had to stop herself from squealing when she saw the girl sniff it first before she lit up and slurped up the noodles quickly.

She didn't know why, but this soup was better than even the soft food and meat the nurse gave her. When she had the cakes they were so soft and sweet they were better than the cakes back at that crazy asylum. She hoped they would bring them more every day.

By the time she finished with her noodles and dessert, she had a content look on her face that would melt even Inuyasha. It was also the first time she had looked so at peace since waking up and it was somewhat something worthwhile to the older Hanyou. Once the girl was fed she began to compare her ears with Taji's and Inuyasha's, and seemed more energetic now that she had a full stomach.

"Hmm," Kagome began looking at a small book of children's names she had found in one of the drawers of the bedside table. So far she couldn't find a decent enough name for her.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" Sango asked looking over the woman's shoulder to see what she was reading.

"I'm trying to find a good enough name for her, but not much seem to fit from A to J." Kagome sighed exasperatingly looking at the Hanyou child smile while she let Miroku rub her ears. She must like it a lot to have anyone to just touch them.

"How about Koji?" Inuyasha suggested from behind them making them jump.

"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that!" Kagome scowled making him grin toothily, "Why that name? I don't want to call her orphan!"

"Well, she just reacted to you, look." The Hanyou grinned pointing to the child who had her ears perked up and looking at them. Kagome and Sango looked at the child with wide eyes before thinking it as just a fluke.

"Koji," Kagome smiled at the child. She perked her ears up and looked at the woman seriously waiting for what she wanted to say.

"Wow, she responded," Kagome smiled scratching the back of her ear, "okay then, from now on, we'll call you Koji."

She could have sworn that when she saw the sparkles of happiness in Koji's eyes she was going to squeal from such cuteness though had to restrain herself as to not hurt the already badly injured child. Just then the doctor came in and immediately checked Koji over before telling the child it was time to turn in. it was cue for Sango and Miroku to leave, so the young woman promised to bring her cat demon, Kirara, next time.

She didn't argue with him, she was tired from all this excitement with finally getting a name that was at least more decent than a useless number like 32. Once the doctor put the oxygen mask on, he let Kagome, Inuyasha, and Taji say good night to her which was very comforting. Sighing, she let her eyelids drop and let the soothing sensation of sleep overcome her.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought as darkness overcame her vision, having them as my new family…

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

After she was asleep, the doctor directed everyone out of the room and into an empty examination room. "As you may know," the doctor began taking out three papers of karyotypes, "I took a look at all of your DNA and chromosomes and finally came to a conclusion."

"So what are you saying?" Inuyasha inquired leaning back in his chair.

"Well," The doctor smiled with a shrug, "congratulations it's a girl."

The couple looked at the doctor in shock while Taji smiled with excitement from his mother's lap.

"Does that mean I have a big sister?" He asked looking at his mother enthusiastically. She ignored him though too shocked to even reply.

"How can that be, she can't possibly have our genes in her?" Kagome exclaimed desperately.

"Well from what I see, she had one third of your chromosomes and one third of your husband's the rest is unknown for now." The doctor shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Now that I see it Kagome, she does have a mixture of our scents and she does smell like an Inu Hanyou like me. Maybe she could be a child of one of our relatives or something. I remember hearing from my father, a distant relative of mine who was a full Inu Youkai was killed twelve years ago." Inuyasha suggested. It was then he noticed that he wanted to be in that child's life for some reason. From what he heard from Kagome, she had lost her parents, never had a proper name, and probably had a difficult life before she jumped in front of that car to save Taji.

It was already painful enough to see her in that hospital bed covered in bandages, though the smile she had made up for it.

"I guess…" Kagome said a bit shamefully. She was just shocked about the results, but she wanted that child as much as Inuyasha would want her as well. She looked like the type who hadn't live life to the fullest at all.

"Well, if you want to take custody of her, you can since there is a high possibility that her real parents could be dead. The hospital will provide all the forms for you. She should be out of the hospital by next Monday so make sure she eats her food and maybe try having her walk a few steps and standing for a while so she can have a bit experience before real therapy." The doctor informed with an assuring smile before leading the small family out. After closing the door, he walked back to his desk and looked down at the x-ray photos he had taken of her after tending to her external wounds.

On the ribs there was metal plating on all of them and the spine and the back of her skull of course were enforced as well. It was certain that, coordinating to the scars in the physical picture he took of her body, someone had operated on her to enforce them with strong steel even though she is part demon. Then there was her flat chest.

From what he could see was that, her chest area, where her breasts would have grown, had been amputated. That meant she would be flat chested for the rest of her life. So many scars from so many operations, he thought looking sympathetically at the multiple pictures he took.

What he hated the most was the broken vocal cords he had discovered when he removed the dirt-covered overalls. Someone had slit her throat enough to rupture her vocal cords so she wouldn't speak. Luckily with surgery he was able to reconnect them to their proper place then stitched it up.

"I'm glad you have people who care for you," He muttered softly picking up a picture of her serene face, "it must be hard trying to live through life with the burden all of those scars.

* * *

**Nya: Yay, ****Koji finally got her name, strangely I wanted to do something unique and thought to just name the kid orphan for the hell of it. Anyways another chapter on the same day, though I made more chapters and might put up the next one in two days if I get five reviews within the time period! XD Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Koji yawned as she laid on her bed in boredom, the doctor had strictly said no getting out of bed and it had already been a week. Her new mother told her that she would move in with them once she was discharged and the day had finally come. Though Koji was a bit scared about what the world looked like.

She remembered when she got into the city many bystanders kept looking at her and her bloodstained clothes. Some had whispered about her being a filthy Hanyou like back at the labs. Could it be that people here despised Hanyou's like Naraku said?

Koji sighed silently turning easily onto her back, she was lucky her healing abilities were fast. Her left arm was completely repaired and her left leg was in good shape as well. The bruises and cuts were healing over and scars were beginning to vanish.

She would be relieved if she could walk immediately again, but she was informed if she went too fast then she would be sprawled on the floor. She wish she had her voice back, it had been so long since she spoke and the last time she spoke was a boyish voice full of pride taken away by a mere blade. Maybe she should continue running ahead instead of staying here.

Just then the door opened which made Koji's ears perk up so she sat up and looked over her shoulder to see a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties in a short nurse's outfit. Why did people, especially women like her, where clothes so short and revealing? Wouldn't they be cold?

Sitting up by herself, she looked at the nurse who had a kind smile on her face and a tray of hospital food. Cocking her head, she sniffed at the woman to smell the foul scent of an artificial, sweet scent from her and the food she brought in. Every day was a new dish so she never knew what they were called.

"Hi, Koji-kun, today's lunch is spaghetti with some pudding for dessert and your favorite apple juice." She informed the child in a sweet voice that kind of sickened Koji. She disliked it, but since she was the one who provided the food while her parents were at work and younger brother at this place called "pre-school" she had to cope with this annoying "wench" as her father had told her. She gave the woman a curtly nod with her countenance as calm as ever.

She hated the sickening smile the nurse gave her as well. In fact the only smiles she liked were from her parents and her brother. Ever since she was a child, she never smiled once and in the labs it was no place to smile over.

She restrained herself from lashing out at the nurse as she scratched behind her dog ear then left with a happy squeal. Was this what Inuyasha told her about women when it came to Hanyou like them? Sighing hopelessly, she looked back down to her meal to see that it only had a fork.

She froze up remembering that her parents only showed her how to use a spoon first because there was always ramen when they came. How was she supposed to use a fork? She began to sweat bullets cursing her intelligence.

What kind of a twelve-year-old was she? Not even knowing the mechanics of eating yet she knew the inside and out of a sticking military tank made in the U.S.! And today was the day she was going to start her new life as a new person.

She looked at the devilish object wishing that they should have at least given her a Spork. She flinched the moment she heard her door open and looked to the side to see a man who had the same hair and eye color as her father but was much taller than him. Beside him was a woman who had the same hair color as her, her brother, and her mother, though she had very, deep, dark brown eyes.

She raised a brow at them when she caught their scents, the man smelled similar to her father and the man's scent was rubbed off on the woman. They must be mates and most likely her aunt and uncle. She remembered smelling them when she slept, but never once had she seen them when she was conscious.

"Hi there Koji-chan, I'm Rin, I'm your auntie." The woman smiled happily putting a hand to her chest. Koji's ears perked up in shock remembering her mother mentioning about her having an aunt named Rin and an Uncle named Sesshoumaru who was Inuyasha's older half brother.

Blinking Koji looked at her then Sesshoumaru before pointing at him with a stern look on her face. She wanted to be sure he was who he was. Sesshoumaru looked at her with an indifferent look until a small grin took place on his lips, she had that look his brother and father had.

The look of wanting to know of what was what and who was who.

"This is your uncle Sesshoumaru; he's your new father's half brother and also my husband." Rin smiled which made Koji's ears perk up cutely. Not only did Koji recognize the scents now, but she found a new one coming from her aunt. It smelled like another baby with Sesshoumaru's scent all over it.

So they were having a baby too, from what she could see she was around the same months her mother was in. So they must have been here to keep her company since the doctors said only her parents could pick her up since she was their responsibility right now. Her sapphire eyes then caught the sight of a book within Sesshoumaru's grasp.

It had symbols that she could not distinct since she was never taught to read at the labs, but then the back port of her skull began to send information to her brain. She could see now that it said… Koji Takahashi, Age 12 and beneath those words was SKETCHBOOK in red and blue colors.

Following her gaze, Sesshoumaru looked down at the sketchbook he had decided to give to his new niece as a present. Looking back at her from the corner of his eye, he briskly walked up to her noticing her Youki spiking up a bit and her tensing up as well. So she doesn't trust her uncle, huh?

When he sat down on her bed, she had her ears perked up though she seemed to have a somewhat curious expression on her face. Sesshoumaru raised a brow before putting the sketchbook on her lap. She turned her full attention to it as he moved the table o food away from her to let her examine it.

Rin, meanwhile, had sat on a nearby chair waiting for her husband to bond with their new niece by looking at her phone to check for any new messages. It was then when Koji tilted her head downward to sniff at the unknown material, Sesshoumaru saw the obvious 032 on tattooed on the left side her neck that was facing him. His breathe hitched remembering what his colleague Naraku had told him a week ago.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"So I was right about what the others told me," Sesshoumaru said in a quite amused yet emotionless stoic tone. Before him stood Naraku who was in a wheelchair with his entire chest wrapped heavily with bandages and clad only in a pair of hospital pajama pants. He had a very annoyed look on his face as he glared at the Inu Youkai.

"If you're here to actually smile at my condition then I suggest you leave." Naraku growled with an angry pulse emerging on his forehead.

"Well, I'm just saying is that you should have at least been more when it came to your test subjects. After all they aren't as tamed as you desire." Sesshoumaru reminded in a matter-of-fact, stoic tone.

"That damn test Subject has been under my control for six years, how was I supposed to know it had a pent up demon within itself. Either way, now that it's loose I'll have to recapture Subject 32 before this year ends. It's still unstable and who knows what will happen if its back port is ruptured." Naraku spoke half to himself exasperatingly putting a hand to his forehead.

"So this test subject, it is a Hanyou, right? So why not use a tracker?" Sesshoumaru asked taking a seat in front of the scientist.

"Because I designed its skeletal structure and its back port as the ultimate weapon, in turn I didn't have enough room within its hard drive to add in a tracker. Tough if there an outburst of power from it then I could track it down easily. I tend to keep its whereabouts away from the media though. I wouldn't want anyone involved if there was a shoot out between the test subject." Naraku said in a pondering tone as he leaned his elbow against the arm rest of his wheelchair.

"So this 'Subject 32' is the main part to your new ultimatum weapon project, hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked receiving a nod from the scientist.

"I'll see what I can do about it," The Youkai said standing up and walked towards the nearby exit.

"Oh yes, when you find my test subject, kill it before returning it to me." Naraku said when he opened the door.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked turning around to face his colleague.

"Because I fear that it will have to much brandy spirit if I experiment on it again. Beside it has a hard drive attached to its brain so even if it does die it will still stay operated. Also she stole some precious information in her memory banks and I tend to retrieve that as well." The scientist shrugged before wheeling away from the Youkai.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

The Youkai was brought out of his thoughts and memories when he saw his wife playing with Koji's hair while the Hanyou was trying to eat her spaghetti, but was failing miserably. Rin was already helping her by picking up the food for her with a fork. Yet he could still see that her first failure led to the stain on her clear white shirt, it was practically covered in spaghetti sauce like around her mouth.

"Look, Sesshou," Rin smiled brightly while parting Koji's bangs, and there they could see a blue crescent moon on her forehead just like Sesshoumaru's, "she has your birthmark."

He gave a small grin. Somehow he knew that one of Inuyasha's children would inherit such a mark as that. Reaching up he rubbed Koji's ear softly as he thought, if she is the test subject then I'll have to use all of my resources to keep Naraku away from her. From what he heard from Kagome, the Hanyou was reported abused physically when she was admitted to this hospital.

There must have been something Naraku was trying as well than just making this child an infantry.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Mommy, hurry up, we can't keep Koji waiting!" Taji grinned happily while jumping up and down on his parents' bed. Meanwhile, Kagome was packing a backpack full of some clothes Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had lent her for Koji to wear. They lived in a condo with five bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room together, and two bathrooms.

A few days before they had gave one of the guestrooms that was right next to Taji's and Kagome and Inuyasha's rooms a complete makeover. They put in a twin sized bed, a partially empty toy chest filled with a few of Koji's get well presents from Sango and Miroku and along with present from Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, and his wife, Rin. They also put in a cabinet drawer next to her toy chest across the room though it was close to being empty since it only had a few of Inuyasha's old shirts and pants and necessary undergarments.

"Taji, sweetie, right now I'm just packing up the clothes Koji will wear when we get her from the hospital. First, we need to go and get daddy from work." Kagome smiled reaching up to pet and massage her son's ears. He purred contently completely stopping from jumping on the bed. A week had past already and it was time for Koji to come home with Inuyasha and Kagome.

They were happy that they adopted Koji, because when they told her, they were so happy to receive the beaming, bright smile she gave them before hugging her knew mother. Kagome was happy Koji had already gotten used to their scents that they practically loved it. The child never slept unless she had either, Inuyasha, Kagome, or Taji's scent nearby.

Kagome was happy she took the day off to get things ready and spend some alone time with Taji who was overly excited to see his new big sister. Usually, she and Inuyasha worked the same jobs, but in different positions so she was able to take one of the many days off she had. Looking at the clock, she could see it was almost for Inuyasha's half day off work to end.

"Taji, come on, let's go pick up Daddy!" Kagome called picking up the backpack and grabbing her purse. Afterwards, she picked up her son and brought him outside where Inuyasha's father's limbo was at. It was usually Inuyasha who drove around since they only had one car, and it was an SUV.

Only when it was just her and Taji at home, Inuyasha's father would send a limo to pick them up. When they saw the long, black vehicle outside, Kagome could see two shadows inside.

"Taji, I think Baachan and Jiichan are coming with us to see Koji." Kagome smiled opening the car door to revealing Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi, and his father, Inutaisho.

"Baachan, Jiichan!" Taji smiled running in to give his grandparent's a greeting hug. Kagome smiled, before getting in herself and closing the door loud enough for the chauffer to start driving.

"Hey, hey, did you know I have a big sister now?" Taji asked excitedly jumping in his seat next to his mother.

"Why yes, sweetie, that's why I and Jiichan are coming too. Your mommy has told us a lot about sweet Koji though we haven't seen her yet. Your daddy said he was going to show us to her." Izayoi smiled resting her head against Inutaisho's shoulder.

"Thank you, Izayoi and Inutaisho, for lending some clothes for Koji. I would have gone to the store, but I don't know her size and Inuyasha and I had to work a lot." Kagome smiled looking at her parents-in-law gratefully.

"No problem, Kagome, dear. If she has both yours and Inuyasha's genes, then she might be around his or your size. I remember your mother telling me how big you were when you were around Koji's age so I found a few of Inuyasha's twelve-year-old things." Izayoi smiled brightly.

"Yeah, the more grandchildren, the merrier I say. Next thing you know you'll have three kids in six and a half months." Inutaisho grinned proudly. Immediately, Kagome blushed at that while rubbing her stomach unconsciously. It was a shock she was pregnant again, though it was more of a shock about adopting her own blood whom she never knew of.

"Koji is such a sweet child," She began with a happy thoughtful smile, "she knows when to intervene with someone's thoughts when their sad. She always wants to see everyone smile… for her sake. I never knew such an affectionate child existed. She has a strong will too. She was able to live through a car crash while boring all of those bruises that I showed you."

"You and Inuyasha must love her a lot. She must be worth the trouble." Inutaisho grinned toothily before the chauffer announce they were at Inuyasha's and Kagome's work place. The Inutaisho incorporated building. The young mother smiled when she saw her husband standing in front of the building in casual clothes like her and jumped into the limo.

"Hey, Kags, sorry I couldn't take the day off today. Sesshoumaru ironically called a day off on this day so I had to work at a double pace." The white-haired Hanyou grinned guiltily towards his wife.

"He did?" Kagome asked with a raised brow, "Strange, Rin told me she was taking the day off as well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Sesshoumaru told me that he wanted to visit Koji while she was awake so he asked for the day off." Inutaisho told his son while putting a hand to his grandson's back while he stuck his head out the window with like half-dog demon he was.

"What?" the couple said in shock while their son looked at them curiously with perked ears.

"Why didn't he say anything to us?" Inuyasha asked hastily in partial anger.

"From what I heard from Rin," Izayoi began with a finger to her chin, "he wanted to see her reaction towards him and Rin's scent and appearance and such. Plus, he wanted to see his niece to feel the experience of coping with a Hanyou kid."

"EHHH?"

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

When they had reached the hospital, Inuyasha and Kagome ran with Taji in tow into the building. After checking in quickly, they ran to Koji's room bursting in to see a bright smile on her face. She was lying on her stomach on her bed drawing a new sketchbook with Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, and his wife, Rin helping Koji draw with her good, left hand.

The Inu Youkai looked content as he helped his Hanyou niece carefully stroke on the paper. Inuyasha and Kagome looked in shock at Koji's fascinated expression while her uncle helped her draw her aunt who was sitting in front of them with a smile. The moment the small family walked in, Koji's ears shot up immediately when their scents entered the room and turned to them with a curious expression and a wave of greeting.

"Oh, Kagome, I hope you wouldn't mind me and Fluffy visit Koji without you knowing, though when we came to check up on her, she was covered in food." Rin smiled while Koji blushed in embarrassment. The Hanyou's hospital pajamas was still covered in the spaghetti sauce she had tried to eat, but didn't know how to use a spoon, fork, or chopsticks and had used her hands which made it easier, but messy. While she was eating, Sesshoumaru and Rin came in to her shock by the unrecognizable yet familiar scents.

That moment, Izayoi and Inutaisho had taken their time to get up and Izayoi had to squeal at Koji's cute blush. The Hanyou jumped and sniffed again to smell Inuyasha's scent emitting from the two who just entered the room. She was conscious one was human and the other with and Inu Youkai like her that smelled like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Furrowing her brows cutely, she sniffed at them. First her new father, then her uncle, and then the man who looked similar to them. Could it be he was her grandfather? Relaxing a bit she turned to her mother, and gave her the new sketchbook she and Sesshoumaru were working on.

"Oh, I must see what you and your uncle have drawn so far, but first you need a bath before we go." Kagome smiled picking up the surprisingly light and small twelve-year-old, "Why don't you guys get everything cleaned up while I, Sango, and Izayoi clean up our little artist?"

Koji watched in fascination when her new mother sat her in the tub and removed her pajamas to reveal her almost healed body. There were many scars on her body, but they would fade with the years to come. She sat with fascination watching her mother, new aunt, and new grandmother getting everything ready.

First she watched Sango secure plastic coverings over her useless, casted right arm and left leg. Looking inside the tub she was in, she looked to see various bottles with writings she never seen before, a bar made of a slippery substance that smelled of a soft scent, and a weird, blue, puffy ball with a white rope attached to it. Curious she reached and picked it up to feel it was light and soft.

Her ears shot up cutely and her fascination took over as she began to squish it.

"My, it looks like my granddaughter finds the smallest things most interesting," Izayoi smiled kneeling down next to Kagome at the tub to pat her granddaughter's head and turned on the bath. Koji flinched when she saw water pouring down from a tube quite vigorously. Just then signals began to enter her brain and immediately she recognized this is a bath tub and her mother was getting her ready for one.

She watched Izayoi plug a hole in the tub and water began to flood quickly. Intrigued, she was about to scoop up the flooding water to drink it, but then Kagome grabbed her wrist and shook her head slowly. Koji cocked her head at her mother wondering why she wouldn't let her drink.

"Sweetie, this is tap water," Kagome smiled letting go of the confused Hanyou's face, "it's bad water, we only use it to clean our body."

Looking at her mother, Koji looked back down to the water and cupped it before wiping her face with it like the nurse did back at the lab. Watching her mother, Koji complied letting Sango cover her ears while Kagome began to pour the warm water onto her head. Once she was soaked, Kagome began to massage shampoo onto Koji's head and carefully worked around her black dog ears that were slightly wet.

Unconsciously, Koji purred while she scrubbed her scalp and Kagome smiled at her daughter's reaction. She was just like Taji; he always wanted her to wash his hair every time they took a bath together. Inuyasha sometimes wanted the same treatment too.

"Okay, Koji, close your eyes." She ordered and Koji did so. Her ears flattered on her head subconsciously to keep the water out while she carefully poured the water to wash out the suds. After doing it once more, she cleaned her body with the body scrub and the soap, and drained the tub.

After wrapping her in a big towel, she sat her on the toilet and gave her a good towel dry before letting Sango and Izayoi to dress her. Once they were done, they looked at the child over. She was clad in a clear white t-shirt, a jean vest, a soft white hat with holes that let her ears pop out, and a pair of baggy, jean shorts.

Immediately Izayoi seized her into a tight hug squealing, while Koji tensed up in shock.

"She's just as cute as Inuyasha when he was her age!" She smiled happily towards her daughter in law making her giggle slyly.

"So Inuyasha was cute in girl terms too," She smiled at Sango who was chuckling darkly.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

When the women left to tend to Koji, Sesshoumaru left the room with Inuyasha while telling Taji and Miroku to pack everything up. He needed to tell his brother about Naraku and he knew it was best if Inuyasha knew from the beginning before anything that Naraku had said would occur. Now the brothers were on the roof of the hospital leaning against the fences on the ledge looking at the clouds.

The Hanyou looked at his brother with a confused raised brow. Why did his brother ask him here? What was he going to tell him?

"Inuyasha," the Youkai spoke making his half-brother flinch, "I would like to know, how Koji got that number tattooed on the left side of her neck."

Is that what he was going to ask? Inuyasha had thought Sesshoumaru would disapprove of her, but he guessed not.

"Well…" Inuyasha begin remembering that the tattoo had been there when he saw her sleeping, "I don't know myself, and I just thought she must have gotten it from the ones who gave her the bruises she had before the accident."

"I see…" Sesshoumaru replied nodding slightly. So he was right, Koji was the test subject Naraku was looking for. That meant he had to take precautions.

"Is there a reason why you want to talk?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow leaning forward to look at his countenance.

"Yes, I want you to change Koji's gender as a boy and have her wear boyish clothes from now on. No matter what she has to wear boy clothes at all times." Sesshoumaru ordered which made his brother flinch in shock.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, "Why?"

"Quiet, also because the child you just adopted isn't any normal Hanyou, she is a weapon of infantry with at least over a million weapons and ammo hidden within her body structure. Also I just happened to have met the man who created half her body in a hospital two towns away." Sesshoumaru told him sternly. The Hanyou's eyes widened at this new information, dropping his head he looked back at the time he, his wife, and son had spent with her; listing the unnatural things about her.

Whenever Kagome rubbed her back she never reacted to her touch. She never understood what items were and couldn't even read that well. Her head was even tougher than a bull Youkai's skull and her senses were much deadlier than his and Sesshoumaru's put together.

"My daughter is a…" He couldn't finish his sentence. All he could see was that broken look on her face whenever her eyes were open. No smile came from her and not much warmth was held either.

"Your daughter, my niece, is a weapon built to kill any opposing infantry within the time you can reload a gun. You remember that Biologist named Naraku Jigoku, right, the one who is acquainted with father's business?" The older Youkai asked looking down to his younger brother.

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded remembering back to those big business parties he and his brother went to every month. He remembered Naraku saying that he was starting a new project to help soldiers in wars if men were dwindling in certain posts. Could it be he was using orphaned Youkai and Hanyou as test subjects to make his weapons?

If so, how many were left?

"Well, he spoke to me about one of his experiments going berserk and stabbing him three times. He said he was trying to bring out a Hanyou's inner demon, but then Koji went into a demon's berserker mode and killed everyone in the lab except for Naraku himself and two other people. Then she escaped, from what I have calculated on the day of the accident and when she escaped the labs it was at least a half-day's time.

"Inuyasha, I know you and I want to protect her and give her good life to live, but with Naraku knowing me. The best way now is to put her incognito and it was smart of you and Kagome to give her a different name. I suggest you tell this Kagome only and probably Father and Step-Mother."

Sesshoumaru suggested standing up straight in his same stoic manner. Inuyasha nodded dropping his head a bit sadly. His own daughter did that and he had to tell his wife, her new mother what she had done.

"Come on, we have to take her home now. They should be done after all." Sesshoumaru said putting a hand on his brother's shoulders to knock him out o his thoughts. The Hanyou nodded, but not without asking his brother another question.

"Are you doing this for the sake of your reputation or for your niece?"

The Youkai looked at his younger brother emotionlessly before a smirk made way to his lips.

"For my niece of course, she would of course be your successor in the future if you raise her right."

* * *

**Nya: Well I got 1 review, 3 alerts, and 1 fav... Well I say that is equivalent of 5 enough. I also would like to thank Akai-Suki for being the only one who reviewed and was kind enough to show how much she like my fanfic. **

**Well, I'll put up the next chapter in a couple of days while I put up more art on the Deviantart account. **

**Oh, I am also putting in Kouga's and Ayame's son in this fanfic as well, but... I can't think of a good name. He is going to be a big help to Koji, but I need a good name to go with it. Can you help me? X3**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was currently fixing Koji's hair while her daughter was touching the mirror before her in fascination. They had recently brought her home two days ago and the moment she stepped into their home she was completely ecstatic. Koji would point at something whenever Inuyasha or Kagome was tending to her, like when Inuyasha was giving her and Taji a bath she'd point at the shower head or the radio that was blaring music.

Whenever Kagome was helping her eat her food she'd point at the microwave, and this went on for the next two days until Koji had memorized everything in the house. Now that phase was over, Koji could get ready for her walking therapy. At first Kagome and Inuyasha had discussed that it would be best for her to start therapy after a week in their house, but Koji seemed to be healing fast as well as progressing.

Her reading level had gone up from kindergarten all the way to the eighth grade within those time intervals of two days. So today, Kagome and Inuyasha were going back to work, Taji would go back to preschool, and Koji would be spending the next seven hours learning how to walk again. Kagome was a bit worried though, Koji had been in the house most of the time and the only time she went outside was when she was coming back from the hospital.

She remembered her reaction towards the limo and the outside world, it made her both excited and frightened. That was a hint that she must have been in indoors isolation for as long as she can remember. Including she was quite attached to her parents and brother; whenever she slept it was either Taji taking naps with her in the living room or Kagome and Inuyasha making sure she fell asleep in her new room.

With a sigh of completion, Kagome looked at her work in the mirror. She had cut Koji's somewhat unruly hair perfectly and straightened it down a bit with the hair straighter. Now her daughter was a cute little...boy.

She really didn't like the idea of her daughter being a boy whenever she went outside, but she did notice that Koji didn't like the girl toys Rin had bought her. They were mostly dolls and makeup and all Koji did with them was completely cover them in makeup then tried to dye their hair with nail polish. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her and gave her a good talking to.

Koji had given them the puppy dog look, which helped seeming she was half dog demon, and decided that she only tell her aunt about what she did and was let off lightly in their terms. This was an example that Koji would most likely end up like Inuyasha if her attitude wasn't as mischievous as his. Seeing everything in order, Kagome looked over Koji's white long-sleeved, button-up, designer shirt and red cargo pants, all in order.

She picked up Koji from the chair she sat on and rested her on her wheelchair. After wheeling her out of the apartment, there Inuyasha and Taji were waiting by the car. Both looked somewhat impatient, though Taji seemed to be more under control.

"Took you a while…" Inuyasha said impatiently tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry I had to get Koji ready, after all it is her first day of walking therapy." She smiled brightly, Inuyasha smiled back sadly.

"You mean 'he,' Kagome, remember Koji's supposed to be incognito."

"I know, Koji doesn't mind, he's a good boy," Kagome smiled patting her 'son's' head while 'he' was smiling softly at Taji who was telling him how fun his school was. Koji nodded in understanding, for the past few days she was tutored by Miroku since he was a 7th grade teacher at Taji's school. So far she already mastered the basics of the Japanese language and reached up to the Geometrics of the Math level, which meant that she was already reaching high school level so quickly.

Already Kagome had so many hundred and A+ papers on the fridge there wasn't even enough room for Taji's drawing, so she put them in a special box for them so there was at least some parts of the fridge to look at. It was a bit of a shock to her about how Koji had all of that information stored up in her head. Inuyasha wasn't surprised, Koji was given the gift of photographic memory for military reasons, and though he was satisfied Koji was getting used to normal life he knew Koji was still having difficulty at night.

She'd have nightmares at times and Inuyasha was the only one who smelt them at night. At times she'd get up in her pajamas and limp to try and make it to her parents' room, but Inuyasha was always up and would come out of his door and rush to her room when she was a foot away from the door.

"Mama, can we go now? I want to see what Koji's therapy teacher looks like." Taji smiled from his spot on his big 'brother's' lap.

"Okay, sweetheart," Kagome smiled picking up her son.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

When they arrived at the health center, it was quite a tranquil place with a forest backyard and a large one story building made of practically all windows. Inuyasha wheeled Koji through the automatic doors with Taji and Kagome behind them. Koji looked around while sniffing in the new scents, it smelled somewhat similar to the anesthetics at the labs though it wasn't really that heavy and she could smell the scent of sakura blossoms inside as well as the outside.

After pushing Koji up to the front desk, Kagome spoke for her child.

"How may I help you?" The front desk woman asked smiling at the couple.

"My son, Takahashi Koji is here for his physical therapy session." Kagome answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh yes, at 8:30, please come with me and I'll introduce your son's trainer." The woman stood and headed down a nearby hall. Inuyasha pushed Koji after the woman wondering how his son would feel about being left here without his parents and brother for six hours with complete strangers. The woman walked through an automatic door revealing a room with several people who patients with their own trainers.

Koji observed the room wondering if these people were going through the same problems she must have. Inuyasha rested a hand on Koji's head seeing her curiosity, she must see what's happening now.

"Let me go get, Ohana-san." The woman said trotting away from the group.

"I wonder who Koji's trainer is." Kagome wondered out loud, looking around at the physical therapy trainers, she was conscious that Koji was gripping her sleeve. She knew her child would be confused as to what was happening.

"Who knows…" Inuyasha shrugged, "hopefully it won't be a guy." The older Hanyou observed the male trainers and how they handled their patients, whether male or female, they touched them a lot. Last thing Koji needs is a man touching her all day and making her think its part of the training. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the woman who returned with a younger woman.

"This is Ohana Masaya, she will be Koji's trainer, Takahashi-san." The woman introduced with a smile. The woman was much taller than Kagome, and stronger built too. She wore a black pair of sweat pants and a white shirt. Her hair was as short as Koji's and had cold, electric blue eyes.

She thinned her lips whilst staring at the child in the wheelchair, observing him in a silent way. Koji blinked before remembering Miroku saying that you shake a person's hand when you meet them. Finding her manners she smiled lifting her hand out towards Ohana, the woman scoffed slapping Koji's hand away making her widen her eyes in shock.

That manner, was just how they treated her at the lab… Though her scent was covered in sakura and peppermint.

"Alright, everyone leave." Ohana ordered, ignoring Koji's expression towards her, and the front desk lady left without hesitating. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't like Ohana's attitude. Kagome looked at the woman with a confused look as Taji hid behind his mother fearfully.

"You can't make us leave." Inuyasha argued and Ohana narrowed her blue orbs towards him.

"My patient, my responsibility now until 1. Leave now."

"Inuyasha, I think we should leave now-"

"No way I'm leaving our son!" He growled loosening the business tie he wore.

"Must I call security?" Masaya threatened with a glare.

"Do it, I'll make sure you regret to show my son disrespect." The protective father growled, lips curling back to a snarl. Ohana was not afraid, she simply pulled out a small radio about ready to call security. Inuyasha was about to move until he felt a strong grasp on his wrist.

Looking down he saw Koji looking at him with that same look she had when she woke up in the hospital. Inuyasha glared at Masaya but turned his gaze back to Koji, he softened his gaze and bent down to give Koji a hug and kissing his 'son's' cheek.

"Be good, okay, we'll be back by 1." He smiled patting Koji's head. 'Papa,' Koji mouthed reaching out towards her father as he grasped Kagome and Taji's hands.

"We'll come pick you up later, sweetie." Kagome smiled waving to her 'son' to try and make her smile and wave back. It made her happy that Koji did so and they finally left leaving Masaya to take care of Koji.

"Let me see…" Masaya pondered making Koji turn her attention to the woman, "you were hit by a car saving your new baby brother and suffered damage from it. You're mute too."

Koji nodded as Masaya walked around and behind her making her lift her guard up. She pushed her chair to a pair of parallel bars and tipped Koji's chair, throwing the child off the seat and onto the floor. Luckily, she had reached up to grasp one of the bars.

"You also spent a couple weeks in a hospital bed." Masaya added. Koji tightened her grip on the bar and tried to pull herself onto her feet. She could only get on her right foot. Her left leg had been fitted with different ammo calibers for her weaponry. She remembered it was designed like her right leg that was reconstructed as a laser and bazooka canon.

She furrowed her brows and gritted her teeth as she tried to take the one step forward she could never take for the past few years. She always said to herself, if I want to live, I have to walk on my own two feet. Masaya looked at the child with an impressed expression, he sure was determined, he had the face too.

"I can see now what you think I was doing," Masaya grinned darkly. By hearing that tone, Koji looked over her shoulder to reveal her determined blue eyes match Masaya's.

"I like that look kid, you've got guts. You knew right away I wanted to see how much will power you have to make you stand. I can see that we have at least a week and a half worth of work here." She grinned walking up to the boy and lifted his left hand on the opposite bar.

"Now, today I want to see how far you can travel with your feet, you start now," Masaya smiled before reaching for a chair and sat by the bars observing the boy with satisfaction, "you're goal here is to walk from there all the way to the end of the bar. If you can do it, I'll graduate you to the walker in two days."

And it started, when it reached the two hour mark Koji was covered in perspiration only having walked half way before collapsing onto the floor gasping for breath. Not walking for such a long time sure did a number on her legs. Her bangs clung to her forehead and the sides of her face, her body quivered from the strain she went through.

Masaya was still on the chair sipping a bottle of water to taunt Koji like they did to her at the lab, she ignored it not caring what happened to herself. "Finished?" Masaya asked throwing the discarded bottle behind her back. Koji didn't answer merely panting like the half dog demon she was.

"Seems like you have gained energy in your arms and you right leg to walk at least five steps, though I can see your left could use a helpful prosthetic. I'll have to request one for tomorrow and have you fitted." Masaya observed. Koji merely nodded trying to clear her vision a bit from the slight strain. The woman stood and walked over to Koji, squatting down to the child she lifted Koji's shirt to see various scars crisscrossing over and over her flat chest.

The cold air on Koji's stomach made her tense up a bit from the sudden action. "Hmm, I also heard you used to be abused, I wonder who did this to you." Masaya added turning her gaze to Koji who had finally slowed her breath down. Blinking, Masaya reached down and grabbed one of Koji's wrists and lifted it up only to have it fall limply. Strange, a Hanyou like him should still have power after a breather from that.

"I guess I'll work your muscles for you, you did better than my other patients anyway." Masaya compromised watching the boy nod his eyes now blank like before. Such a strange half-demon child, he wasn't like any of the other children she had ever seen. Also whoever abused him must have done worse than she could to him with training like this.

Masaya took on of Koji's legs and began to bend them, mostly by contracting and retracting the muscles. "I'll tell your parents to do this for you before you go to bed. This will help the muscles in your legs to get used to the movements and also so they won't get too stiff," She said receiving a yawn from the boy but at least a sufficient nod.

Masaya worked on Koji's limbs in silence, her eyes fixated on the boy's legs, her face in complete concentration. After half an hour, she looked at Koji's scar on his neck and the number thirty two tattooed on it. The boy wasn't paying attention to her at all, he merely letting her do her work.

"I wonder how you got mute kid, were being bad and they just slit your throat or what?" Masaya grinned smugly. Koji turned her gaze towards the woman for a bit before looking away and nodding slowly. It was just another scar and a reminder, one she wanted to forget, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Hours passed and Inuyasha and Kagome came back to pick up Koji. When they saw their 'son' he was asleep in his wheelchair head lolled forward with Masaya behind his chair.

"Make sure to work his muscles before bed and make sure he tries to walk for a bit every few hours. Be back her same time tomorrow, I'll have a prosthetic left leg waiting for him too." Masaya ordered. The couple exchanged glances before nodding and left.

"Wow, that must have been some tough therapy for one day." Kagome commented as they wheeled Koji to the car.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to exhaust Koji. After all she's still recovering and she might have to live with a prosthetic as well for most of her life now." Her husband replied as he picked up Koji. He looked down with a small frown, she was covered in a cold sweat and her youki was slowly increasing from the rest.

"Come on, let's go pick up Taji, Izayoi-san wanted to see Koji after therapy." Kagome smiled after folding up the wheelchair and putting it in the trunk of the car.

"Though maybe we should let her sleep in the car." At that moment, Koji began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision while she sniffed smelling the scent of her parents around her. She looked up curiously and smiled to see her father smiling down to her.

'Papa,' she mouthed as he chuckled helping her into the car.

"Yes, and mom's here too," He grinned helping her to put on her seat belt seeing that her limbs seemed to be so useless at the moment. The moment she was buckled up she fell back to sleep.

"She's just like me whenever I use too much energy, just drop to sleep right there." He grinned taking off his jacket and putting it over her like a blanket.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

After picking up Taji and having a happy, squealing Izayoi hugging a sleeping Koji, the family made it back to their condo where Kagome began dinner. After kicking off their shoes, Taji ran into the living room to watch T.V. while Inuyasha took Koji for her bath since she was always the one to sleep before everyone. Currently, she was awake and was sitting on the bathroom toilet while Inuyasha left to get his and Koji's clothes.

When he had everything ready, he took off Koji's clothes and set her in the already filled tub with warm water. He took off his clothes and got in with her while she was playing with a toy tug boat Taji had shown her during one of their bath times. Inuyasha smiled merely lounging there while watching her play.

"Hey Koji, did Masaya-san feed you yet?" He asked a soft smile. Koji turned abruptly towards him with that 'adorable face of curiosity' as Kagome would call it. She shook her vigorously then lifted the boat to him.

'Papa, want play.' She mouthed with a concentrated face.

"It's okay, right now I need to clean you down so we can eat mama's yummy food." He chuckled grabbing the nearby shampoo bottle and squeezing some of the substance onto his hands. He lathered it a bit before rubbing it into Koji's hair.

"You have the same hair as your mother, nice soft. Mine too, it's fluffy too." He chuckled as Koji reached up trying to catch the bubbles in the open air. He began to wonder if Koji was mature enough to even be at school after she finishes physical therapy. Then again she spent her childhood in an experiment ward where living life wasn't well influenced into her head yet.

"So Koji how was therapy today, I could see it was tiring." Inuyasha chuckled as he carefully washed out Koji's hair. He stopped when he saw her tense up. He waited a moment before he saw her shudder and her ears flopped down.

"K-Koji…" He called before he flinched when she began to shake uncontrollably. Inuyasha remembered seeing that from Taji when his demon classmate who was a girl declared he was her girlfriend, she was a scary one at that too. Now he could see it, she was scared of trainer.

"It's okay, Koji. Masaya-san is one of the best therapist in Japan… or at least that's what I read on the internet," He mumbled the last part as he gave Koji the shampoo bottle to do his hair. In this house family members always took turns cleaning the other. He was happy too, Koji was just as good as Kagome whenever they put shampoo on his head.

'Koji…' Koji mouthed as she concentrated on her father's hair, he made sure he was reading her lips. Miroku said that even though Koji was mute for a whole year she could start speaking by merely mouthing the words so it was much easier since Inuyasha could understand sign language. He was very unlike Kagome who took it during high school.

'Koji… want work hard… for momma… papa… and Taji…' She said as she carefully poured water onto Inuyasha's head while avoiding his ears. She remembered now why her mother always made sure no water got into her ears, it was annoying hearing swishing noises of water whenever you walked around and whenever you tilted your head the water would pour out. She disliked it greatly.

After cleaning each other, Inuyasha and Koji lounged around in the tub a bit longer since they had fifteen minutes left in the bath. Well Inuyasha was, Koji was playing with the toy boat again and figured out that the mechanism could make bubbles with bubble bath. The Hanyou father smiled with sincerity towards his daughter.

She was very smart and always found fun, though he was worried about Naraku. He made sure to have updates on what the Hanyou was doing and it turned out he was overseas at the moment suspecting that Koji was there and had to postpone his presentations of his weapons. Inuyasha was grateful for that. He was able to study Koji's body structure more.

She had the structure of both a young girl and boy around the age of twelve. She had a somewhat broad back, even though her body was slim in shape. In boy terms she was handsome; in girl terms… she was flat chested. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Koji in front of him looking down at the water in front of him. He blinked looking at confused.

"Koji, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Reaching down, Koji grabbed between his legs and he immediately knew what she was looking at.

"KOJI!"

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru laughed at Inuyasha the next day at work. They were both on the floor laughing their guts out in Inuyasha's big office. It had a big red oak desk with the state of the art computer that could hold over hundreds of gigs and the large window had a nice sight of the city below.

Right now, Inuyasha wasn't fazed by the view towards his windows. Just the annoyance of his brother and father laughing at his face was enough to set him off. He swore to Kami he was close to turning demon and tearing their faces off during the process.

After Koji's little accident, Kagome was laughing the whole time while they were eating and she must have called Izayoi that night while Inuyasha was tucking in the kids. It pissed him off greatly though, he knew Koji didn't know better and couldn't tell the difference from a boy and a girl, but was it really in his wife's place to tell every embarrassing moment their kids have consisting of him in it.

It was surprising that day too. He got to see his older brother laugh for the first time in years. The reason for it was stupid.

"You know kids like her have curiosity and innocence, it's not my fault we didn't teach the differences of genders in life!" He growled at his father and brother who were trying to control their breathing.

"I wish I could see the look on your face when she did it! It would have been priceless to put up on the internet!" Sesshoumaru laughed holding his stomach. An angry pulse appeared on Inuyasha's head as he gritted his fangs to try and control his anger toward his older sibling. Damn bastards gettin' on my nerves, he growled thoughtfully.

"He's right, Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho panted, trying to catch his breath. "Koji's a growing girl and hasn't even started school yet. She has her curiosities in life, especially when it comes to your brother's family jewels."

"Shut up, Dad!" Inuyasha yelled just as Kagome came in with a folder in her arms. She was her husband's secretary after all and she was always there to give him lunch. She couldn't wish for a better job.

"Inuyasha, I just picked up Koji from therapy," She smiled, "she's taking a nap right now, would you like to see her."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up towards the clock on his wall and saw that it was already 2:30 pm. Why didn't his wife tell him it was time to pick her up?

"Um, okay…" he said hesitantly before walking towards his wife.

"Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho-sama, why don't you come as well?" Kagome smiled opening the door for them. The two blinked before nodding themselves. The four of them walked into the office area Sango and Kagome worked in to see Koji sleeping in a nearby couch with Sango sitting on it as well to put a thin blanket over her.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, I see you've brought them. Look at Koji's sketchbook." Sango smiled carefully taking out the book from Koji's grasp. Inuyasha raised a brow at them before looking down to his daughter to see that she had been fitted with a prosthetic on her left leg that seemed to be made of smooth steel. Reaching out he took the sketchbook from Sango and looked down at it with his brother and father looking over his shoulders.

It was already on the twentieth page with all kinds of people and things she saw so far. On this page was a chibi version of her giving her father a hug and on top in big red colors were 'Gomen Papa!' Inuyasha's face went completely red as the men looking over his shoulders tried to hold in their laughter.

"I thought it was so cute!" Sango squealed quietly as Sesshoumaru took out his phone took a picture of the adorable sketch.

"I know, right, she's so considerate of her father. She even made a family portrait the other day, it was so nice I framed it and put it up in mine and Inuyasha's room!" She squealed making Koji stir a bit. She scrunched her face up as she turned over onto her stomach and let her left arm fall to the floor. She continued sleeping not even hearing the conversation between the adults.

Her ears twitched a bit before drooping down as she slept. All she wanted right now was a nice long nap before bath time with her father and a great dinner with her little brother with her mother's great cooking. Life couldn't get any better, Koji smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Nya: by the moment you finish this I will have posted up a picture of Koji on my DeviantART page, just look up Kitsunekon or type down Koji Takahashi and it should be there. Anyway's there'll be a big surprise in the next chapter so don't miss out. X3**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean she escaped?" A boy with black wolf ears and a wolf tail spoke in shock. He was covered in a pair of white coveralls and was chained to the wall by shackles and a collar. On his neck was the number 95 in big red letters. He was in better condition than 32 for sure. Currently, the young Okami Youkai boy was sitting in his cell talking with the same nurse and guard that took care of 32.

"Naraku used the New Demon Purger on her, she broke off it and completely trashed the experimentation deck." The nurse said in a solemn. The boy widened his eyes in shock.

"That goddamn man! Hanako, Chiaki, please tell me no one got hurt." The boy said desperately leaning towards them. They both sighed before shaking their heads sadly. 95 dropped his head in hopelessness.

"She killed all of the supervisors and stabbed Naraku three times. She spared us though since we were in the room." Hanako replied with a sheepish smile. 95 sighed before lifting his head towards them/

"It's my fault 32 got into this mess," he said shamefully, "I mean we both share the same genes and I let her down by not helping her during Choosing Day."

Choosing Day was a day when once a year Hanyou and demons who were orphaned, aborted and grown, or miscarriage and repaired were chosen by the head scientists for certain experiments. On that day, 32 was around the age of seven when 95 last saw her. Back then her hair was unkempt and her clothes were much more tattered than his.

She was always the rebellious type. He was the one in charge to make sure that she didn't hurt herself too badly. He was the only person she relied on until that day, they both shared a cell and 32 was resting against 95 after taking their antibiotics.

It was when the door open was when 95 panicked, Naraku had came in and sprayed sedatives in front of 95's face before seizing 32 who instantly woke up and tried to fight him off while yelling to 95.

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" Were the only words she said and learned during those first two years in the experimentation ward. After that day, he never saw her again and learned years later that she lost her voice and practically broke. She must have forgotten about him by now.

Or maybe she was still angry with him, either way he knew she would beat the crap out of him in the near future.

"Hanako, Chiaki, am I next for the Purger?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but, 95, if you get yourself attached there is a high possibility your body could crush under the pressure. Are you sure you want to take this dangerous moment to escape? The last time 32 did it, she memorized the whole laboratory and went through all of the empty emergency exits." Chiaki asked sternly. The Okami Youkai looked at the man with a determined look.

"It was my responsibility to care for 32 and I failed. I have no choice, but to try and find her. Knowing her she's no good of recognizing things like me. All I ask form you guys is maybe a diversion for the scientists while I jimmy myself out and make a run for it." He told them with the flames in his eyes increasing greatly.

"All I want right now is to know my little sister is safe."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

A week later…

Alarms and sirens were set off as 95 easily scaled the walls surrounding the lab facility and jumped to the ground with grace. He was lucky, before they hooked him up to the Purger they left the room, because they forgot the wires to connect to his hard drive and he just so happened to have jimmied his shackles while the scientists discussed that someone forgot to input the wires. Taking his chance he ran out and used his weaponry to get passed the guards and other obstacles.

Now that he was on the other side of the wall, he was concentrating on one thing only. To run as far away as possible from that hell hole, he knew he could make good distance too with legs like his. Of course he was one of the fastest experiments and 32 being the second fastest.

Though his leg began to grow sore as he tried to make distance, he tried to ignore it, he was desperate to get away. Suddenly, bright lights began to shine down on his figure and he looked over his shoulder to see three helicopters in pursuit towards him. He squinted at the bright lights and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Thinking quickly, he reached behind his back and pressed a button on his right shoulder. In a flash, machine guns, missile launchers, and bazookas folded out his back and all aimed at the copters' propellers. All at once, the copters lost control and one of them began to set on fire.

Though all of them began to descend towards the ground with intense speed in 95's direction, he cursed at his accuracy as he made a run for it towards the nearby forest. He sped up using the last of his energy to veer away from the falling copters. He avoided most of them, but the last hit him with its impact and sent debris flying all over the place.

It was a long pipe with one end dangerous snapped where the metal was sharpened and it impaled 95 on his left. Luckily, it missed all of his major organs. Losing his pace, 95 crashed forward onto the ground painfully.

He laid there for a few minutes before he struggled to his knees with short gasps. He wasn't giving up when freedom was just an open door for him to go through. Gathering up his will, he shakily used his claws to swipe off the long end behind him and a bit of the front so it wouldn't interfere with his movements.

Once that was done he shakily stood up and began to limp into the thick forest. He never looked back as he continued on for hours that night. After at least four hours, he saw a light at the end of the woods. 95 gasped as he continued limping on while holding the wound in his side.

He looked in awe when saw that the source of light was coming from a huge house in the middle of a large clearing. He was about to move a little closer to open one of its doors, but then one opened, making him take refuge behind a couple thick bushes, by itself to reveal a man. No, a Youkai! 95's eyes widened when he saw the Youkai's long black hair put up in a ponytail, tan skin, light blue eyes, and the unmistakable wolf tail!

He looked just like me, 95 thought in panic. His thoughts were interrupted by the Okami Youkai's sniffing. 95 froze up wondering what the Youkai was sniffing for. He kept alert while watching another Youkai of the same species.

This time, it was a female.

She had red hair that was also long and in pig tails. She had bright green eyes and a bushy wolf tail. 95 noticed that with their scents intertwined, they smelled like his. Could it be…?

"Kouga, what's wrong?" The female Okami asked putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I thought I smelled a strong amount of blood." He replied sniffing in any suspicious scents. 95 raised a brow before looking over his shoulder to see that his bleeding wound was leaving a trail of dark red liquid behind him. It was even pooling around him as he stood there behind the bushes.

Mentally cursing himself, he turned and began to quietly limp away from the premises.

"Now that you mention it, I do too!" The female agreed leaning forward a bit to get a better sniff.

"It's over there, Ayame." Kouga said immediately running towards 95's direction. The Youkai boy gritted his teeth as he tried to limp faster, but he was losing blood too fast and they grew into bigger puddles. After a few minutes, he gasped falling onto the forest floor and began to wheeze, his vision growing hazy.

His ears twitched when he heard two pains of footsteps approaching him. Forcing his tired eyes open, the first thing he saw was Kouga picking him up onto his lap and Ayame checking the pole in his side,

"See, I was right. The scent was coming from his wound." Kouga told his wife while handing the boy to her. 95 could see him smile through his hazy vision, though he knew he wouldn't last long.

"I'm surprised he's still conscious, we have to pull this pole out though." Ayame frowned putting a hand on 95's cheek.

"Hold on, okay," She smiled reassuringly to the boy, "we're going to pull it out."

95 looked at her with a hot blush on his already fevered face.

"Ayame, he's heating up, look at his face, he's completely sweating bullets." Kouga said worriedly misreading 95's face.

"We should pull it out now. I can stop the bleeding if we hurry back to the house." Ayame said urgently as Kouga took off the jacket he wore and laid it on top of 95's shoulders. Ayame held down 95's arms while Kouga got ready to grip tightly onto the pipe still in his side. 95 looked at Kouga seeing him looking at him with waiting eyes trying to get his attention.

"You ready?" He asked the wavering boy. 95 nodded determinedly, slowly lifting his hands to grasp onto Ayame's. Giving 95 on last grin of reassurance, he gripped the pole tightly and began to pull carefully. 95's eyes closed as he relaxed waiting for the pain.

He was used to it by now anyway, he had been through enough experiments to experience this type of pain. When it came he gritted his teeth and tense from the pain shooting throughout his body, he gripped Ayame's hands tightly. Hopefully not enough to hurt her, though the pain began to grow from moderate to excruciating.

"Hughh!" 95 gasped trying to hold in a yell, he didn't know how far of distance he made and for sure he wasn't letting any of those bastards hear him if he was nearby. Ayame held the boy down with a good amount of force. Though she was worried that he wouldn't make he was already starting to cough up blood and the pipe was almost out.

Kouga gritted his teeth as he tried to pull out the annoying piece of metal, he knew the boy wouldn't last long in this pain so he no choice but pull it out right away. Using his strength he pulled out the pipe just as the boy yelled out in pain and blood began pouring out of his mouth as well as his wound. The next thing the boy did was amazing though.

Quickly, he wiped the blood off his mouth and then pressed it against the wound on his side. He sucked in a breath as the wound began to mend itself before their very eyes. Once it was completely healed, 95's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious in Ayame's arms.

They looked at him in silent suspense waiting for him to breathe or feel a heartbeat in his chest. They sighed in relief when they saw him breathe deeply in and out while still unconscious. Ayame checked his heartbeat by unzipping his tattered white coveralls and felt his bare chest to feel a steady heartbeat and on his side a red bruise of where the wound used to be.

It still needed to be checked and luckily Ayame was a doctor with a PHD.

"How is he, Ayame?" Kouga asked carefully zipping up the boy's coveralls and then buttoning up the jacket around the boy's body.

"He surprisingly closed up the wounds, though we should bring him back." She said urgently carefully lifting the boy into her husband's arms. "He still has a fever and we need to make sure that none of major organs were somehow disrupted."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Three days later…

Kouga decided to take the rest of the whole week off so he could help his wife tend to the boy. He had yet to awaken and luckily his wounds were healing fast. His fever had gone down yesterday and he was sleeping peacefully in the guest room right next to his and Ayame's with a camera and audio monitor. He made sure his cell phone was connected to the monitor and would make it vibrate to the heart monitor and oxygen tank if any were disrupted.

Last he checked, the boy was still sleeping and his wolf ears were twitching every foreign sound in the room. He was surprised when he had a better look of the boy once they got back to the house that night. He had the same hair color as Kouga and had some of Ayame's features as well as that bushy wolf tail that was similar to theirs.

Though he could tell this boy was special, he was able to use his own blood to multiply the cells and heal the wound at fast speed. Then there was that 95 tattooed on the left side of his neck, that wasn't normal for any kid, especially one appearing in the middle of the night with a fatal wound like that. He must have escaped from somewhere to be wearing such vulgar clothing and covered in all kinds of bruises.

Currently, Kouga was sitting in the boy's room since Ayame left to go and buy him some necessities like clothing and hygienic materials. Currently, the boy was clad in clothes Kouga wore in middle school that he was too lazy to throw out. He was relieved they fit, he didn't want to resort to going through Ayame's clothing; it would be too humiliating.

Suddenly, the boy began to convulse again just like yesterday. Sighing, Kouga brought him into his arms like Ayame used to do and simply smoothed the recently washed short black hair the boy had. Ayame said it was merely nightmares and only he and Ayame were the only ones who could easily calm him.

Which he did at that moment, the boy calmed down and surprisingly he finally began to stir, he shifted in the older Youkai's arms as his eyes slowly began to open to reveal his blue eyes. He coughed a bit as he finally noticed that he was breathing in clean oxygen through the oxygen mask over the bottom of his face. Curious, 95 reached for it, but a familiar big hand with claws stopped him.

"You shouldn't remove that yet," Kouga smiled down to 95 who gasped in shock, "You're still recovering from your wound."

95 blinked at him wondering what he meant until his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his shirt up felt his stomach only to feel bandages wrapped around it.

"We were lucky you were able to cover up the wound yourself. My wife had an easier job mending it with her own Youki." Kouga grinned as 95 turned his gaze back to the man. Why did it feel like he and this man were apart of each other.

"Where is she anyway?" 95 asked in a hoarse voice which Kouga cured with a nearby glass of cool water after resting 95 back on the bed.

"She's working right now, so I took the week of to watch after you." The older Okami Youkai grinned as 95 took in all the water in one big gulp. After taking a breath of relief, 95 smiled at Kouga.

"Thank you for saving my life, I was worried I wasn't going to make."

"No problem, kid," Kouga grinned but then frowned, "but why were you in the forest in the first, especially in the condition you were? Are you running away from someone?"

95's eyes widened as he leaned forward looking down at his legs covered by the sheets of the bed. Should he tell him? He didn't know him for long and Chiaki always said you must gain trust before giving reason. Though this man's scent the intermingled with the woman's reminded him of his own scent…

"I'm just trying to look for my younger sister, we got separated four years ago and I just want to look for her to see if she was okay." 95 grinned sadly looking at Kouga with sincere eyes, "A month ago, she ran away from the… orphanage we lived in, she never came back after that. You see we were separated as children because… she was a special child and the adults wanted to test her of her gifts. Such as mine, so they did so on me too."

"Oh I see, well, I have few friends in the higher ups who can locate anyone in no time. Just tell what your little sister's name is." Kouga grinned making 95 flinch. If he gave away her experiment number he'll most likely resort to the FBI. Him and his goddamn mouth, but then again he did remember 32's real name.

"Her name was Teiji…" 95 smiled sadly.

"Teiji…?" Kouga repeated a bit interested. Now where did he here that name before? He decided to shrug it off and concentrate on his wife's patient.

"Well, I'll get to it, but first we need to get you something to eat. You've been asleep for three and a half days. I bet your starving." Kouga grinned. 95's ear twitched in shock at hearing this. He hadn't eaten anything for the past four years. He was put on a strict fast and was only given nutrients through syringes.

"Really?" He asked excitedly putting his hands on the Youkai's lap.

"Yep, I'll make something all Okami Youkai love!" Kouga said with pride rolling up one of his sleeves.

"Wow, thanks…umm…" 95 hesitated uncertainly. He remembered hearing his name, but he couldn't remember much. He remembered it started with a 'K'.

"Kouga Okami," Kouga grinned toothily ruffling 95's black hair, "my wife's name is Ayame."

"Oh I see, well I…" 95 hesitated again. He really didn't have a name, did he?

"What's the matter, kid?" Kouga asked worriedly wondering if it was the boy's wound bothering him. He flinched when the boy lifted his head and smiled at him.

"I just remembered I don't have a name." The boy chuckled sheepishly. Kouga frowned in shock.

"You don't? Then what does your sister call you?" Kouga asked watching 95 retract his arms and resting them on his lap.

"She just called me big brother. I gave Teiji her own name because I found it my responsibility to name her. If you want you can give me a name." he replied with a sheepish grin. Kouga grinned back seeing that the boy wanted to keep the atmosphere balanced.

"I'll think of something, in the mean time just rest for now and I'll wake you when I finish cooking." Kouga grinned before pulling the covers over the boy and smoothed the bangs out of his hair waiting for him to fall asleep. In five minutes, he was deep asleep with a serene smile on his face. Kouga smiled back at the boy's face and made sure he was secure and all monitors were quiet, but on.

After walking quietly out of the room and careful not to close the door too loudly, he went down stairs just in time to see his wife coming through the door. After giving each other a greeting kiss, Kouga led his wife into the kitchen giving her a can of diet soda before taking out packs of meat and got a pot out to start making a beef stew for the boy.

"So he woke up," Ayame smiled cupping the can of soda in her hands while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yep, he told me that he was running away from his 'orphanage,' and that he was looking for his 'little sister.'" He said with a grin while moving two fingers up and down at the designated words.

"Oh really," Ayame smiled, "well what's the boy's name then?"

"Doesn't have one."

"What?" Ayame asked in shock.

"He said that he didn't have one, and he told me his little sister's name is Teiji." Kouga grinned making Ayame gasp in shock. She remembered that name.

"That was the name Inuyasha and Kagome thought of for their first child if it was a girl…" She said in shock while her husband nodded solemnly to her.

"I heard from Sesshoumaru that the mutt and Kagome found a kid a month ago, and news came out that Naraku was sent to the hospital a few days before they found the kid and he was stabbed three times." Kouga informed his wife as he began to chop up the meat for the stew.

"Strange, I wonder if that child is similar to the boy." Ayame pondered out loud putting a hand to her chin.

"Actually, in terms yes, from what I've noticed, experiments always have at least a number tattooed onto their bodies. That boy did have a 95 tattooed onto his neck." Kouga pondered out loud remembering that red numbers on the boy's skin.

"I see, but we do have to think of this thoroughly and what the outcome might be." Ayame frowned putting a hand to her chin. They both sat in silence.

"Well, now that the boy is okay, we should just concentrate on taking care of him." Kouga suggested as he began pour a few chopped vegetables into the boiling pot. He stirred slowly letting the taste set in. he then put in a few spices to put in more flavor.

"Yeah, I was thinking of bringing him to the mall when he can walk so we can get him some descent clothes." Ayame smiled softly with a thoughtful look on her face. Kouga turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Ayame… I know you don't want a replacement." He frowned. Eight months ago, Ayame and Kouga found out she was finally pregnant and were preparing for their baby. Unfortunately, after six months Ayame gave birth to a stillborn baby girl.

It was devastating for the couple, and after their daughter's funeral, they decided not to try for anymore children. They feared that they might lose another baby if they tried. It just hurt too much to lose an innocent and pure child like their baby girl.

"I know, but the boy said he was an orphan and he doesn't actually have any possessions so might as well be hospitable." She smiled brightly to her husband.

"Well, I'm going to go and feed him." Kouga grinned softly reaching into the cupboard for another bowl, "you can have some too, I made some rice for you in the rice cooker."

"Alright, I'll just eat up then clean the dishes." Ayame smiled taking the bowl her husband offered to her.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

When 95 opened his eyes, he realized Kouga was gone and he was alone in the room. He blinked before shakily sitting up against the headboard. He looked to the window to see it was still daylight and he noticed he only slept for an hour.

Maybe he should check the house if Kouga was around. Carefully turning off the machines attached to him and takes out the needles. Afterwards, he carefully used the bed as a crutch to stand up then looked around the room to see a real crutch next to the door.

He sighed getting ready to walk, once he pushed off, he walked step after step towards the door. By the time he reached the crutch, he grabbed it and used it easily to open the door. Once he was in the hall, he began to check the rooms to see if he could track Kouga's scent.

He checked each room, carefully trying to catch a whiff. Nothing so far, by the time he reached the last door at the end of the hall, he froze. Why did it feel like he shouldn't be in this house when he stepped in front of that door?

With a feeling of suspense, he reached out and turned the knob. The moment he opened the door, he immediately regretted it. Inside, was a nursery meant for a girl, but that wasn't what surprised him.

It was the name painted in big letter in English. After the translator in his head deciphered it, he realized that the name was 'Koume.' A name he always knew by heart, but never knew why.

Now he remembered, by just that name, that he wasn't supposed to even be alive in this time, not even Teiji wasn't supposed to live. He understood now why they always said they weren't supposed to be born at the laboratory. Koume was the baby sister that his parents, whom he remembered looked exactly like Kouga and Ayame, were going to have… five hundred years ago.

He remembered that he was the prince of the Wolf Youkai Clan, and Teiji was the princess of the Western lands of Japan. He remembered a Hanyou by the name Naraku had taken their lives when they were fighting to protect their land. Shaking, 95 collapsed to his knees and clutched his head tightly trying to will away the memories.

He could still remember the moment he thought he was dead until seeing that damn Hanyou through that damn stasis tube he was created in. He knew it! He and Teiji shouldn't have been born!

"Goddamnit!"

"Hey!" Kouga called behind the Wolf boy who flinched visibly, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

95 looked back to the man he now saw as his father as mere tears began to fall from his eyes like waterfalls. He just sat there as Kouga rushed to his side and seized him into a tight embrace. Having heard the boy's voice, Ayame ran upstairs, ignoring the dishes she was cleaning, to see her husband embracing the hysterical boy in his arms.

"Kouga, what's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Ayame, I just found him like this."

"Here, let me see him." She said softly kneeling down next to her husband to examine the boy.

His eyes were blank with tears spilling endlessly from them. He was shaking against Kouga, unaware of her looking straight at him. He was also moving his mouth trying to form words, but was silently failing. He was also clutching tightly to Kouga's shirt almost scared that he'd disappear from sight if he let go.

"How is he?" Kouga asked worriedly soothing out the boy's hair. He almost smiled when he felt the wolf boy lean against his touch for comfort.

"He's in shock," She informed while caressing the boy's face gently, "we should get him back to the room so I can give him sedatives."

After agreeing with each other, the couple brought 95 back to his room as the boy soon began to struggle against them. Kouga had to restrain him from thrashing around in the bed. Ayame already had a syringe ready and waited for the right moment to give it to him while he wasn't looking.

Though she could see Kouga was having a handful with the boy.

"Calm down now!" Kouga said, trying to console the boy. 95 shot his eyes open, having them shut tight trying to force the memories away, to reveal silver irises.

"No," 95 yelled back unconsciously, "I failed you, father! I couldn't protect Koume! I'm worthless!"

Ayame and Kouga froze in shock looking at the boy who had momentarily stopped to catch his breath. Seeing her chance, Ayame inserted the syringe into the side of 95's neck and inserted the serum. Within seconds, 95 fell limp, no longer causing anymore commotion.

Once it was silent, Kouga and Ayame sighed in relief and began to connect the boy to the heart monitor and oxygen tank. Ayame made sure to insert the IV drip into the boy's right vain on his wrist before tucking him in. she smoothed out the sleeping boy's hair before turning to her husband to see him synchronizing his radio with the monitors.

Ayame could see the confusion in Kouga's eyes as much as she might in her own.

"Kouga… what do you think that was about?" Ayame asked as they quietly left the room.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have a meeting with Sesshoumaru later on this weel. I'm growing interested with my own thoughts of what his new niece or nephew might be." Kouga said grabbing Ayame's waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back with a soft smile.

"Okay, I'll take Kyouji shopping to buy him new clothes and other necessities."

"Kyouji?" The wolf Youkai echoed with a raised brow.

"Yes, since he'll be here for a while, I think it's best to give him a temporary name. So all I thought that would be the best name was the one we thought together if we had a boy."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Kouga grinned with nostalgia.

"Yep, a name with a bit of both of us in it," Ayame smiled hugging her husband's arm. Kouga chuckled at his wife before they left down the hall remembering the dishes that needed to be washed. Looks like they'll have to feed Kyouji the next morning .

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

After a couple days Kouga had called Sesshoumaru and told him about Kyouji. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru told him to come to his office alone and so he did. After getting ready In a nice business suit, he checked up on Kyouji to see him sleeping still, but had changed position and was resting with his back to the door. The wolf Youkai sat down on the bed to smooth out his hair.

He had calmed down the day after he had that attack mostly thanks to Ayame and Kouga staying with him when he needed some comfort. It was a bit surprising though when Kyouji began to call them mom and dad. They didn't mind though, if it made him happy then it was okay. After making sure Kyouji was still fast asleep, he changed the IV and bandages without waking up his now adopted son.

Once that was over, he walked out to see his wife on her cell phone requesting for a week's worth of vacation from work. He saw her smile getting her approval warmly before seeing her husband.

"I'm off to meet, Sesshoumaru," He said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, "spend some quality time with Kyouji for me."

"Okay, see you at lunch, Kyouji's been wanting to make a dish with me just for you."

"I looked forward to that," he smiled toothily giving her a peck on the lips before walking out the door.

Ayame giggled putting a hand to her mouth before turning her gaze to the stairs that led to the hall where Kyouji was in. It was almost like they were bestowed a new child ever since losing Koume. They knew they couldn't replace her.

* * *

**Nya: Yep, Chapter 4 has come among us. Since I couldn't find any help looking for Kyouji's name I decided to give it a little mix up of Kouga, Ayame's and Koji's. X3 Also now you know Koji's real name! Anyways, sorry I haven't been around to post up these chapters earlier, it's the end of the school year and the finals are hell for us. XP I have to take more next week too, so you'll have to wait. TT^TT Darega... tasukete~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk putting away practically all the paper work he finished in the out box. His desk was much bigger than his younger brother's as well as his office. He was the president of their company anyway. It was a floor higher than his brother and he had a lot more people working outside his office.

Looking up at the clock he could see Kouga would be coming in any minute now. Just then the door opened to reveal his niece coming in with a pair of crutches to help her support her new left prosthetic.

"Koinu… what are you doing here? Where's your mother?" He asked standing up from his desk. Koji pointed outside and Sesshoumaru walked to the threshold to see Kagome talking to his secretary. He had almost forgotten that Kagome was Inuyasha's secretary.

He must be in a meeting if that meant Koji had to come along with Kagome on her file run.

"So that's why, well how about you sit here and wait for your mother, besides I have a guest coming who would like to meet you." He told her picking her up and resting her on the couch that was in front of his desk. She cocked her head before her ears perked up the moment she sat on the cushioned seat remembering something. He raised a brow watching her reach into the hoodie Izayoi gave her to produce a bag of biscuits.

"What's this?" He pondered out loud, taking the bag to see a folded note attached to it. Raising a brow, he looked at his niece who was bouncing with anticipation for her uncle to open it. Taking the note first, he opened it and read it.

'I decided to teach Koji how to make snacks and we just so happened to have made too much. I hope you will try it, Inuyasha and Taji couldn't get enough of them and it was Koji's first try too. ~Kagome.'

"Oh I see… you made these with your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked receiving an excited nod from Koji. He looked down at the pile of biscuits to see they were circular shaped with paw prints imprinted on them. Picking one up, he sniffed it before putting it in his mouth. Surprisingly, it was delicious, but then he recognized the taste of Inu Youkai vitamins used only for Inu Youkai when in their animal form.

The Inu Youkai looked down to his niece to see her taking one and plopping it in her mouth chewing it happily. He raised a brow annoyed before the door opened to reveal his sinister smiling sister-in-law.

"You taught your own child how to cook Inu Youkai food just so you could smite me, huh?" He said darkly while watching Kagome pick up Koji like the child she was.

"Well, Izayoi always told me the right ingredients to help my little Hanyou babies grow up big and strong." She smiled nuzzling Koji's cheek making her smile.

"We Youkai can live as healthy or unhealthy as we want. Though," Sesshoumaru looked away trying to hide his blush, "I approve of her cooking seeing that she has inherited your gift of cooking the best meals. Also she will need the required supplements for her Inu Youkai since she is twelve and under weight and height."

Kagome and Koji giggled at his embarrassment while turning their heads away so he wouldn't see either. Suddenly, Koji's head shot up from her mother's neck ears perked up. The scent, she knew this scent, she was with it for a couple years back at the labs.

At that moment, Kouga, clad in his business suit, came through the door and grinned at Sesshoumaru's stoic face.

"Ah, Okami-san," Sesshoumaru greeted ignoring the grin, "come sit down, I was just about to see Kagome-san out."

"Oh, Kouga-kun, it's nice to see you smiling again." Kagome smiled while Koji looked at him alarmed.

"Hi, Kagome-chan, Takahashi-san," Kouga greeted at the two until his eyes met Koji's, "Why hello, who is this."

"This is Koji, mine and Inuyasha's new adopted child." She smiled shifting Koji in her arms to better support her since she was slipping a bit. Kouga nodded before leaning forward to see the number 32 tattooed on the left side of her neck, like Kyouji. Feeling a bit offended by his silence, Koji heightened her Youki a bit towards him. She could tell he could feel her Youki when he smiled and opened his arms welcomingly.

"Can I hold her, Kagome-chan?" The Okami Youkai asked not moving his gaze from Koji's/ He's smart, Koji commented inwardly. He could have found another if he knew how to hold up against her type of Youki. Koji looked up towards her mother.

"Well… if it's okay with Koji… I guess so." She replied looking down to her child indecisively. Koji looked at Kouga suspiciously for a few moments before reaching her arms out to him wanting to do a little experiment with him.

"Kagome-san, will you leave me and Okami-san with Koinu here? I have something to talk with her about." Sesshoumaru told his sister in law. They both watched Koji sniff at Kouga while the wolf Youkai carried her like a toddler.

"Okay, just call me at Inuyasha's office and I'll come right away then." Kagome replied giving a distracted Koji a kiss to the cheek. While the young mother left, she could help but glance back at her daughter who kept examining her husband's rival. She'd have to remind herself to spray some of her perfume on Koji.

She knew her daughter would get agitated with the scent, but it could at least mask if from her husband. After all, Inuyasha and Kouga were full out rivals in high school and college if she remembered. Sighing, she gave her daughter, who was too concentrated a kiss to the cheek and left her to the two Youkai.

After making sure, Kagome was gone. Sesshoumaru spoke to Kouga while picking up another biscuit cursing his niece's talent of being a good cook.

"If I remember our phone call correctly, you found a boy with markings similar to my niece." He informed Kouga in a matter-of-fact tone. He watched Koji slump on Kouga's shoulder knowing she had grown confused to his familiar scent.

"Yes, we found him outside of our house a while ago. He was badly injured and we found this exact tattoo on his neck just like hers, but I saw the number 95 instead." Kouga informed conscious of Koji stiffening up in his arms. Sesshoumaru was also conscious of this, and silently watched.

"I see, so tell me, has he told you where he came from truthfully?" The Inu Youkai asked keeping his gaze on the Hanyou.

"Nope, all he said was that he ran away so he can find his younger sister, Teiji-!" Suddenly, Koji began to struggle in his grasp.

"He-hey, what's wrong?" Kouga asked in a panicked tone trying to support her. Sesshoumaru's usual frown widened when he saw the desperate look in his niece's eyes while she tried to escape Kouga's grasp.

"Koinu, stop!" Sesshoumaru demanded the moment Koji chomped down on Kouga's right forearm. Kouga grunted a bit while Sesshoumaru rushed to them to try and pry Koji's teeth off Kouga's arm while trying not to bring his arm with them. Kouga could feel the child trying to growl around his arm when he felt a slight vibration from her mouth.

"Koinu, release!" Sesshoumaru demanded once more. She did the complete opposite and clamped down tighter. Sighing in exasperation at Kouga's grunt of pain, the Inu Youkai grabbed on f Koji's ears and twisted it painfully.

If she had her voice she'd yelp as she opened her mouth and was brought into her uncle's embrace. She was forced to stand on her own while Sesshoumaru knelt down and opened her mouth by using his thumb. He was conscious that she was struggling still and put his free hand on her ear and twisted it a little.

He examined it to see that Kouga's blood covered her tongue, teeth, and a little bit of it dribbled out of her mouth, at least it was only Kouga's blood. He knew Koji was still weak form the blood loss when she got hit by that car. He turned his gaze to Kouga who was now nursing his heavily bleeding right arm.

"Forgive her, I have never seen such behavior from her before." The Inu Youkai apologized. He watched Koji struggling to escape his grasp again. Strange, she always like to be carried by him like this. Why was she resisting?

Reaching into his pants pocket he produced a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood out of her mouth. It took a while since she kept struggling in his grasp.

"It's okay, I believe that she knows what I am talking about." Kouga grinned and then leaning down t Koji, "So is it true, your name is Teiji?" Koji turned her body so that she could hug her uncle around the neck while glowering at the wolf Youkai that said, "Yeah, so what?"

"I believe I have a very worried older brother at my house thinking about you." Kouga smiled which in turn earned him a strong shield of Youki and the Hanyou hiding her face against her uncle's neck. Sesshoumaru took that as his signal and began to do the one thing that Izayoi and Kagome taught him when it came to Hanyou like Koji. He began to massage her ears which in turn made her Youki recede and relax against him. Within seconds, she fell asleep, her breathing deep and ears flopped down on her head.

"So my hypothesis was right, someone must be helping Naraku's experiments escape." Sesshoumaru said sitting down at his desk. He adjusted Koji a bit so she could rest in his arms while he began to smooth the hair on the back of her head. He reached into a drawer below his desk and produced it onto his desk.

"There are some bandages in there to tend to you arm. I will pay for the damages to your suit as an apology for her hostility."

"No, it's okay. I have an exact copy of this suit anyway." Kouga grinned taking the first aid kit offered t him then frowned, "So I was right that it was Naraku. What I don't get though is how the boy have some features similar to me and Ayame, though the ears could have been shared with Koji." Kouga informed removing his jacket and rolling up his blood covered sleeve.

"If I remember correctly, Naraku's blue prints they had all of the experiments have these kinds of ears to heighten their hearing abilities. Aside from that, it has come to my attention that Naraku has been using the funds we provide for him by illegally using orphans, miscarried and aborted children, and corpses of children and teenagers. He is especially using Hanyou and Youkai.

"With them he is operating them into deadly infantry weapons for military purposes and experiments that were stamped as unethical and impossible. These children can grow like the average child, Youkai, or Hanyou, but bear no memory of who they were or their past. With the technology ironically provided by Naraku since he said he needed something to storage, I was able to prove it with Koji as an example.

"I had thoroughly examined her myself when she was recovering in a hospital and her memory exceeds as quite unique. She has the I.Q. of a college student though the maturity of her age. This boy you speak most likely is of similarity to her and probably they might have known each other before being separated.

"I know it is merely a defensive reflex that you might send her back, though you are our business partner and the savior of this brother she might have. So as a term of… gratitude and for forgiveness, I will keep in contact with you while the boy remains in your quarters." Sesshoumaru nodded to him knowing that moving to much would wake up Koji.

"Alright, I'll tell Ayame when I return home then," Kouga replied standing up and pulled down his sleeve.

"I have an extra jacket of the same coloration as your suit on the coat rack, use that and throw the jacket out on the way. Oh yes, I would also like it if you enrolled the boy in the same school Koji will be attending to next week. Once he is fully recovered of course."

"Sure that's fine with me if that means he can see his younger sister." Kouga grinned, grabbing said coat from the rack.

"Good, because that would mean you and your mate will have to adopt him as your own." Sesshoumaru inquired while readjusting Koji in his arms. She fussed a bit, but fell right back to sleep afterwards.

Kouga grinned toothily when he turned to the door, "I think Kyouji will like that very much, thanks."

With that said, he left Sesshoumaru to a sleeping Koji. Once he was gone, Sesshoumaru looked down to his niece hoping he made the right decision for her to be able to be with her big brother again. At least Kagome would be relieved that there was someone who knew Koji a bit better and knew what was going on.

Though, looking down at his Hanyou niece to see her clutching his jacket, it must be hard for children like her being made out of thin air and burdened with so much in their short lives. He remembered seeing Naraku construct these children so easily with used embryos and carcasses it amazed him how they were animated in chemical filled stasis tubes. Before he thought that they would just end up like mindless robots only following orders that completely changed when he saw Koji.

She had such a personality similar to her mother with the hyperness of her father. An average child with the I.Q. of a genius, maybe… Just then the door opened to reveal Kagome with a worried look on her face.

"I see you have arrived; I guess I don't have to phone you after all." Sesshoumaru said standing up and bringing Koji outward for Kagome to take.

"I heard from Kouga-kun that she almost bit his arm off." She said worriedly taking Koji from his arms.

"She did, but luckily I was able to pry her off before she could tear a muscle in his arm."

"I'm so sorry for her being so troublesome, the only thing she did so badly was when she ruined the toys Rin-chan bought her." Kagome said worriedly readjusting Koji so she can sleep in her mother's arm while resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know, but there was mentioning of another one like her and she thought Kouga was someone wanting to bring her back. At least I was able to persuade her." Sesshoumaru sighed putting away the first aid kit Kouga left and discarding all of the wrappings.

"Strange for her to have such behavior like that,"

"It is all a part of the defense system they were bred to develop, though I find it a good thing in a child to keep alertness when something is wrong. Usually kids especially Youkai and Hanyou have short attention spans. That's why Koinu has such a high I.Q., she pays attention to every little detail." Sesshoumaru told her reassuringly.

"Okay then, I was hoping of letting her attend the school Miroku is teaching at. It's very prestigious and she can wear whatever clothes she wants." Kagome smiled down to her child tenderly. She always wanted to give her children the best, they were just so selfless. They never asked much from her or Inuyasha at all. All they ever ask from them was just for them.

"Good idea, I will inform Kouga tomorrow about the arrangements."

"So he can enroll the child he mentioned I believe." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, most likely," He agreed sitting back at his desk.

"Great, at least she'll have someone like her watch over her while we work. Well, I should better go and spray my perfume on her. I don't want Inuyasha finding out Kouga was here and attack him." Kagome giggled picking up Koji's crutches and walking out.

"Too late for that," Sesshoumaru mumbled resuming back to his work.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

One week later...

Yawning, Kiyoko Hotaru sat at her desk at the front of the classroom. She was a firefly Hanyou with vibrant silver hair and gentle golden eyes. She was twelve and the new class representative of class 2-A of Shikon middle school. Turning her gaze to her left, she looked at herself in the window to see her reflection. Her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, though it was nice on her so she kept it that way. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with brown cargo pants. In terms she was a tomboy with one of the highest GPA's in her class.

"Hey, Hotaru, how was Christmas and New Years for you?" A young masculine voice greeted beside her. Looking to her right, she saw her classmate and childhood friend, Kenji Inugami. He was a full Inu Youkai with short brown hair and green eyes, clad in a brown long sleeved shirt and jean pants, with black sneakers.

"Oh, Kenji, morning," Kiyoko smiled to him, "mine was okay, I had to shrine maiden work for New Years and such."

"Oh really, well I was going to go snowboarding with my cousins in the mountains, but winter vacation was already ending so fast." Kenji yawned setting his book bag on his desk next to Kiyoko's and leaning back in his seat.

"Well, school just began and we got the same class and teacher. At least we're in the intelligent class." She smiled before looking at the clock. "I wonder where Houshi-Sensei is. Class is going to start soon."

"Maybe he's flirting with another chick in the teachers' office," Kenji commented getting a few laughs around the classroom from their fellow classmates who arrived to school on time. Kiyoko sighed with a playful grin. It was then she remembered hearing something from one of the teachers telling her at the office that a new student was coming to their class.

Maybe Houshi-Sensei was escorting this new student. The bell rang and all of the students ran to their seats. The door slid open to reveal Miroku in a purple long-sleeved shirt and black pants with an armful of papers.

Seeing this as her cue, Kiyoko chanted the bow and sit to great the teacher before sitting back down.

"Alright, class, did you all have a fun vacation? Then again, your previous teachers gave you bunches of homework and a test right after vacation too, so you couldn't have been having fun the whole time. I just hope at least most of you finished your homework for my sake and the sake of your test scores on your first day back at school." Miroku smiled putting his things on his desk.

"It barely felt like a vacation," A boy complained in the back.

"Too bad, I just let loose and had a blast with my wife!" Miroku grinned in a matter-of-fact tone, "Also, you are the select students who were recommended by their teachers to be in the advanced class.

"Sensei," Kenji called raising his hand.

"Hm," Miroku grinned at one of his star students.

"I also let loose and had a blast!" Kenji grinned toothily.

"Hey!" Miroku flinched annoyed while everyone else laughed. He sighed in exasperation. This is what he got for putting in his class clown from last year too.

"Anyway, as I was saying, for my break I was for sure helping a student during my free time," He grinned when he saw their confused faces and exchanging of glances, "and that student just so happens to be standing outside of this classroom too."

"EHHH?" the whole class said in shock.

"Wonder what the kid will be like." Kenji grinned looking towards the door while Kiyoko looked intently. Miroku signaled to the door and a young woman with black hair and sapphire eyes in a business jacket and skirt escorting a short boy with similar features to hers in the classroom. It was noticeable that he had dog ears atop his short black hair and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, clad in a warm red hoodie and tan cargo pants complete with red sneakers.

Kiyoko and Kenji watched as the boy examined the room as if he's never been in a class room before. It was also noticeable that he had sort of a limp as he was helped into the room by the woman.

"Hi Miroku," the woman smiled guiding the boy to the teacher.

"Everyone, this is my godson Koji and this is his mother, Kagome Takahashi." Miroku introduced while giving Koji a hug as a greeting, "Hi, Koji, do you like your new school? I get to be your permanent teacher now."

While the teacher conversed with Koji, an uproar of voices was heard across the class as rumors began to spread.

"I didn't know that Takahashis had another kid in their family."

"Wow, he's so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend!"

"He's a Hanyou though!"

"Who cares, he's rich and cute!"

And many more comments.

"Alright, quiet down!" Miroku said clapping his hands, once it was quiet he spoke, "Kagome here adopted him with Inuyasha Takahashi after he rescued their son, Taji, in a car crash. Unfortunately, he's still healing, so don't give him too much stress. Being an orphan, this is also the first time going to school for Koji so please help him along the way."

Everyone in the classroom nodded which made Miroku sigh in relief.

"Koji is going to be fine now, Kagome, I have it all under control now." Miroku smiled patting Koji's head. It was noticeable the boy had seized to let go of his godfather. It was understandable.

Koji had spent most of the weekend with her parents with her new clothes shopping. During the time, Miroku and Sango had left on a short vacation for the hot springs.

"Alright," Kagome smiled, then leaned down to Koji, "I'm going to be coming home late tonight with your father, so make sure that you and Miroku pick up Taji after school. I hope this is okay with you, Miroku, they can just sleep the night with their grandparents."

"I don't mind, Sango has been itching for them to come over so she can treat them to her own home cooked meal." Miroku smiled taking Koji's bag from Kagome.

"Okay," She giggled then gave her son a pat to the head, "be good now," then leaving the room. Kiyoko watched the interesting Hanyou wave back with a bright smile. So Houshi-Sensei wasn't kidding, this kid must have never gone to school during the first parts of his life. Though why didn't he introduce himself?

"Now, Koji, you'll be sitting in the front next to the class representative, Kiyoko Hotaru, if you have trouble with anything just ask her okay." Miroku grinned at him handing him his bag. Koji nodded and walked to the desk that was the last to the left, right next to Kiyoko. Koji smiled at her revealing the sharp fangs he had, they looked much sharper than Kenji's. Crookedly, Kiyoko smiled back, this kid could be faking it.

Maybe he tricked the Takahashi family into adopting him. Maybe he was a sneaky little smuggler trying to get to the Takahashi fortune. Now she knew what her first view of this Hanyou, a smuggling orphan.

Koji blinked wondering if Kiyoko was alright, she looked scary like Naraku when he got testy. She frowned looking down to her desk at her sketchbook. Maybe I she finished all of her work, she could draw a picture for her like she did to her father.

"Okay, now I'm passing out the tests on the homework I assigned this vacation. Don't worry it won't hurt your grade much." Miroku said handing Kiyoko a stack of papers. After passing them out, everyone began. Three minutes later, Miroku realized that he gave Koji a test that he didn't even teach yet. He stood up abruptly and looked at Koji to see him looking at the teacher with twenty-four other pairs of eyes.

"Koji, I forgot to teach you the history work we are doing now." Miroku said sheepishly walking over to Koji's desk to get his test. He frowned when he picked it up to see it was practically done.

"Koji, you… didn't guess did you?" Koji shook his head with wide eyes.

"You know we didn't take a look at all at the world history book during your lessons, right?" Koji shook his head again.

"I see… well, just draw in you sketchbook while I grade this." Koji nodded and got to work while every stared at him in shock. Especially Kiyoko and Kenji, they were one of the smartest kids in class and it took at least ten minutes to finish one of Houshi-Sensei's tests. At expected point, Kenji and Kiyoko looked at their Sensei to see him already done grading and dropped by Koji's desk and set the paper onto his desk in front of his sketchbook. He was too busy to notice. Even when Miroku patted his head, he didn't seem to notice.

"You done, Kiyoko?" Miroku smiled leaning down to her.

"Umm, Yes and so is Inugami-kun's…" She smiled handing him her test along with Kenji's who fell asleep at his desk after finishing, then glared at Koji who was still drawing in his sketchbook.

"Is something the matter?" He asked his valedictorian.

"Yes, don't you find it strange that he hasn't spoken since he got here?" She asked eyeing Koji suspiciously.

"I was at the hospital when Koji was recovering and the doctor did say that his vocal chords were ruptured rendering him mute for a year. The cause of the rupture was a sort of punishment from the person who used to care for him. He's still recovering too, so give him time. I know he's been trying to cope well.

"He's developed the maturity of an elementary student anyway. See, look." Miroku smiled pointing at Koji who was smiling proudly at his picture. The Hanyou looked at Kiyoko before tearing a page out of his sketchbook, and presenting it to Kiyoko. With a raised brow, she took the paper looking down at it only widen her eyes in shock.

It was a well drawn picture of Kiyoko herself doing her test with practically every detail with shading. She actually looked beautiful in this picture. Looking at the title on the top, in messy Katakana, it said 'Work Hard Kiyoko-chan! X3,' she blushed furiously before hesitantly looking at Koji who was smiling childishly at Miroku who was praising him foe the present he made for her.

I'm still suspicious of him, she said stubbornly in her mind while putting the picture delicately in the novel she was reading and stuffed it in her book bag.

"Alright, class, pencils down and pass them up!" Miroku called. Once everyone was finished passing them up Miroku had them star an essay on their literature about their childhood. Koji was an exception since he wrote on last week when Miroku couldn't find any other assignments, so Miroku had him draw in his sketchbook again.

This went on for an hour, as for math, everyone had to do one equation from the homework, which most did correctly. Koji though, accidentally thought it was the four dimensional calculus Miroku was currently teaching and surprised the class by covering the chalk board with numbers and symbols.

"K-Koji, I meant the algebra homework, not the 4-D Calculus!" Miroku said quickly erasing everything on the board. Koji pouted at him, but still finished the correct equations. He teacher could see that his was too easy for his 'godson.'

He sighed exasperatingly with a sheepish smile while nodding at Koji for doing the problem correctly. At least he'll have something to talk about with Inuyasha and Kagome about Koji's photographic memory. He hoped that Koji wouldn't be sent to college at such a young age, it could cause massive attention to the media if such a young prodigy was in the Takahashi family.

Looking at the clock he saw it was almost time for P.E. and everyone was done with their math worksheets and had turned in their homework. Guess they could start changing now.

"Alright, class, it's time for P.E., go straight t the locker rooms and wait at the gym with the other class. I have to escort Koji to the nurse and then we'll be there." Koji's ears twitched at hearing his name and looked at Miroku as everyone stood and left the room. He grinned toothily when Kenji ruffled his hair before leaving with Kiyoko who waved a bit at the smaller Hanyou. Koji waved back, before standing up with the desk as support and limped towards Miroku who was gathering his own P.E. clothes.

"Come on, we've got to pick up your clothes at the Nurse's office." Miroku sighed putting an arm around Koji to give him some help to walk. Koji smiled and took Miroku's help to walk. Koji smiled and taking Miroku's help and they quickly walked to the nurse's office.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"So… what do you think about Takahashi-kun, Kiyoko-chan?" A human girl named Eri smiled devilishly at Kiyoko. The firefly Hanyou looked at the short black-haired girl in a heated blush. Pouting, she zipped up her sweats before speaking.

"W-well, he's smart I can tell you that," She admitted with a pout crossing her arms, "but he be a conning orphan trying to grab some cash."

"I don't think so," Shiori, a bat Hanyou, objected t Kiyoko, "you shouldn't make conclusions already, just give Takahashi-kun some time to adapt. After Houshi-Sensei did say this was his actual first day of school. Maybe by the time he's more accustomed you can make your assumption."

Kiyoko paused then looked at her fellow Hanyou classmate and sigh, "I guess…" though her mind was stubborn.

"Alright," A female teacher called from the door, we're all going to the gym now so finish up!"

"Okay!"

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Hey Koji, where did you go to?" Kenji smiled patting the small Hanyou's head. Miroku and Koji got to the gym just after the boys arrived at the door. Koji smiled and lifted the baggy jacket he wore to gesture that he had to get this at the Nurse's office.

"Ah, I see." Kenji smiled brightly, "smart of Sensei to her your uniform ready. Let me think he tried to touch the nurse's butt again." Koji nodded and pointed at their teacher who was being scolded by the female teacher while nursing a red cheek. Kenji cocked his head, and then sweat dropped while Koji also cocked his head curiously.

"I wonder how many times a day he touches women…" he sighed. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to Koji who was pointing at Kiyoko. It was then Kenji realized how short Koji was, he was a head shorter than him and half a head when it came to comparing him to Kiyoko. Well… he is an orphan and maybe couldn't afford much food. Yeah, that was it. At least Koji wasn't conscious bout his height… yet.

"Alright, Class, five laps around the gym!" The female teacher called. Everyone groaned while Koji walked/limped to Miroku t watch them run from the bleachers. While they sat, Miroku decided to converse with 'godson.'

"Having fun at school, Koji?" he asked while watching the Hanyou as he watched Kenji running ahead of everyone. He turned to his godfather and nodded vigorously. Koji did hear from the scientists and what she saw in her memory banks that school was a place where normal people obtained knowledge. If she also remembered correctly school was a daily social event as well.

"Good, I'm glad. Now stay here while I go get some equipment from the storage room." Miroku said standing up and stretching before walking way. Koji waved at him before looking at the running group for Kenji and Kiyoko.

It was then she saw the pair running together in the front of the class. She wanted to run too, but the doctor said she shouldn't exercise until next month. She sighed a bit depressed, she wanted to try out the experience of school, even physical education.

"Koji!" Miroku called from the storage room. Koji's ears perked at his voice and looked at him with alertness.

"Come here, I need help with the dodge balls!" He smiled waving his hand. Koji nodded and began to limp to her godfather. At the same time a boy was running her way as she was crossing his path. He was a cat Youkai with emerald green eyes and orange spiky hair.

Sneering, the boy stealthily pushed Koji making her crash forward onto the hard gym floor. When Kiyoko and Kenji heard a loud thud, they stopped like everyone else.

"Koji-kun!" Kiyoko gasped when she saw Koji on the floor face flat. She put a hand to her mouth while Kenji ran to him and helped the small Hanyou up. He blinked with a dust covered face and looked at Kenji who called for Kiyoko to bring handkerchief for him.

Koji blinked before putting a hand to his cheek when he felt something wet on it and removed it to see there was blood imprinted on his hand. Koji froze as a memory began to reply in her mind.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

_She was lying on her stomach watching that damn man smile at her while a boy year older than her stood his ground in front of her. He had the same black hair as her as well as blue eyes, but they were of a light shade. His wolf ears stood erect while he growled at that damn man who was ordering him to do something. _

_She couldn't remember what they were saying, but she remembered growing scared when blood began to pour out of the boy's cuts that were on his back along with the rips on his coveralls. It was by that time she realized she was bleeding too. Her abdomen was bleeding from bullets wounds that were trying to accelerate their own healing._

_Shakily lifting a hand, she saw that it was soaked in blood and dripped. She widened her eyes in shock before looking upwards to the boy, her big brother, now kneeling down to her and embraced her as more guns were heard readying to fire. _

_She watched her big brother smile at her reassuringly saying it would be alright before covering her body with his. The last she remembered was hearing many gun shots and the sound of blood splattering._

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Koji!"

Koji blinked realizing that she was back to the present thanks to some shaking. She realized she was on her knees and her hands were on her head. Removing them, she looked down at them and sighed in relief to see there was no more blood. She raised her head only to see a flash of Naraku and the scientists which made her jump back a bit only to see that it was Miroku and her other classmates.

"Koji… are you alright?" Her godfather asked worriedly and began wiping her face with the handkerchief Kiyoko provided him with. After Koji fell, Miroku ran over in time to see Kenji beat him and help her up. While Kenji was calling Kiyoko for the handkerchief Miroku saw Koji look at her own blood and froze up as her eyes glazed over.

With the boys help, they helped Koji to her knees while she still looked at her blood covered hand. It was noticeable that she was beginning to sweat too. After taking the handkerchief from Kiyoko, Miroku began to heatedly wipe Koji's face then her hand only for her to retract her hands and began to clutch her head tightly.

She was probably having a bad memory since she began to shake her head and clutched her ears as if trying to will away any sounds. Realizing what was happening; Miroku grabbed hold of her and shook her calling her name until she finally responded.

Now he was cleaning up Koji's sweat, but then she surprisingly swiped at him to stop and turned with that same lost look she had back at the hospital. He tried another alternative and tried to massage one of her ears to calm her down, but then she swiped at him again and glared. She almost looked like she was growling too.

Did something from her past make her act like this? Just then Kiyoko seized Koji into a tight hug resting her face against her chest and began to massage the Hanyou's ears just like Miroku tried to do. At first, Koji was about to grab at her arms to pry her off him, but then he froze when he found her scent comforting and relaxed.

"Koji, are you alright?" Kiyoko asked worriedly. He just lowered his ears but then they perked when they heard snicker from the crowd. Koji lifted her head and sniffed until she recognized the boy's scent who tripped him and heard him whisper how stupid Kiyoko and Miroku were for caring about him.

Angrily, Koji sat and bared his teeth at the boy who tripped him. Following his gaze, everyone turned to the boy who was looking around a bit anxiously sweating profusely.

"Koji, was he the one who tripped you?" Kenji asked putting a hand on the Hanyou's head. Koji nodded before mutely growling at the boy.

"Well, looks like the doggy found the kitty." Kenji frowned at the Neko Youkai.

"Yeah, so what? That Hanyou could be a fake trying to con some cash out of those Takahashi people. Plus he's an orphan, why should any of us trust this brat?" The Youkai said angrily pointing accusingly at Koji. Miroku frowned at Koji's angry face and quickly seized her into a tight hug.

"This Hanyou, just so happened to have been through more abuse than anyone in this gym! He is also the reason why the Takahashi family adopted him, because no matter how much he had gone through… all he cared about was making his family happy by showing them he's happy for them just being with him!" Miroku scowled at his student before picking up Koji and headed towards the exit of the gym.

"Sumiregawa-Sensei, have Mr. Nekogami run five more laps around the gym then give him week's worth of detention for offending a fellow classmate. I'm going to watch over Koji for the rest of the P.E. period." Miroku said gruffly while holding Koji who looked over his shoulder to look at Kenji and Kiyoko. The two frowned when they saw him smile a bit and waved at them reassuringly. Kiyoko smiled sadly and waved back while Kenji and the other girls grinned at her slyly.

"So now what do you think?" Shiori asked putting her hands on the back of the firefly Hanyou's shoulders. Kiyoko looked down a bit in shame and finally sighed in exasperation.

"He's a cute boy who deserves better respect than any Youkai or Human." She sighed admittedly.

_-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-_

"_It's amazing that it has been five years that Naraku has been overcome by your parents, Teiji." A young wolf Youkai smiled patting his Hanyou friend's head. _

"_Knock it off, Kyouji!" Teiji's ears flickered in annoyance in attempt to remove his hand from her head._

"_Yeah, and a lot of Youkai from the other clans expect as much from Chichiue. It get's annoying sometimes though, and with Taji now Hahaoue is much too busy to help with my problems." Teiji side readjusting her fire rat fur Hakama. It was handed down to her by her father the day she was born and wore it every day like he did. Though she never did find walking barefoot fun so her uncle Sesshoumaru gave her the old pair of boots he wore when he was a child. Today her parents were with her uncle Sesshoumaru and aunt Rin, they left to go discuss something and leaving her with Kyouji's parents' clan, Ayame and Kouga left with Kyouji's younger sister, Koume, to attend this meeting . Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Kagome brought Taji with them for Sesshoumaru to bless and play with Koume leaving Teiji by herself._

"_It's not really that bad, you're a good big sister to Taji." Kyouji smiled lying back against the tree trunk they were lying against._

"_I guess, but I keep having this weird feeling that Chichiue and Hahaoue shouldn't have left to see Ojiisama and Obaasama. Every time I went to visit the shrine with Hahaoue this year, I felt bad entities that not even she could detect." She said worriedly standing up to look at the skies._

"_What do you mean? What did it feel like?" Kyouji asked sitting up from his spot._

"_The same when Naraku was around, but Hahaoue couldn't detect it this time. I thought maybe it was my imagination, but when I help the shrine maidens and mother I feel it…" Teiji said worriedly looking up towards the skies. Kyouji looked at Teiji with a raised brow before looking around to see if he could feel anything, like always everything was at peace. Ever since Naraku died, all was at peace. His clan also helped in protecting others like Inuyasha and Kagome. Just then, Teiji stiffened her ears erect, eyes widening._

"_There it is again… it's getting stronger too… much stronger than before!" Teiji said turning her gaze the opposite of Kyouji's home._

"_What?" Kyouji spoke standing up._

"_Come on, we have to attack it before it hits any villages or Youkai clans!" Teiji alarmed grabbing the sword Tessaiga with her that was next to Kyouji._

"_Alright," Kyouji nodded grabbing his own Katana then lifting Teiji onto his back._

"_Where?"_

"_North, where Shikon shrine lies!"_

"_Alright! Hold on tight!"_

"_I'm not five anymore, you sorry excuse for a big brother figure!" Teiji pouted grabbing Kyouji's cheeks._

"_Hey, know it ah-!" He chuckled as he sped faster towards the village of the Shikon's shrine. After a few minutes they could see the village and purplish cloud looming over it._

"_That's-!"_

"_Shouki!" Teiji said in shock._

"_Then that must mean he's…"_

"_He's back, but if so then Chichiue and Ojiisama should have known through Hahaoue-!" It was then that Teiji realized something._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_That bastard he must have used mother's blood and Chichiue and Ojiisama's flesh to make himself a new body!" Teiji said worriedly as they grew closer to the village. Already, people were evacuating and begging the two children to fight this monster. That was normal by now, asking Youkai and Hanyou children to protect the human in this village. After all, it was Inuyasha who protected it and Teiji was his first born who could also wield his inherited sword._

"_Teiji, I can see him in the middle of the cloud, do you want me to throw you at him?" Kyouji asked speeding up his fast pace._

"_Yeah, here, hand me the mask Sango-sama designed, I'm going straight on." She replied reaching into Kyouji's similar attire to Kouga's producing a gas mask and tying it around her nose and mouth._

"_When you launch, run to the shrine and slap on these sutras all over the shrine. Afterwards, send a tornado towards the shouki to clear it out. Then you can have a good taste of the battle." Teiji grinned handing Kyouji a big stack of sutras she kept hidden in her robes._

"_Since when do you keep sutras with you?"_

"_Since Miroku-sama asked me to hold them for him and never asked for them back." She replied getting off of Kyouji's back jumping onto his right arm. She unsheathed Tessaiga and waited for the perfect moment for Kyouji to launch._

"_Alright, here we GO!" Kyouji threw Teiji towards Naraku who saw the Hanyou coming his way. the spider Hanyou smiled evilly and shot a cloud of Shouki her way. Grinning at how easy this was, Teiji spun around her sword turning black and threw an attack towards his way._

"_Meido... Zangestuha!" She chanted and slashes of portals to the underworld shot towards Naraku. Surprisingly he was able evade all of them, but Teiji thought ahead and threw another attack towards his way. Summoning the diamond version of Tessaiga and called out her next attack, "Kongosoha!"_

_She launched diamond shard spears towards Naraku's way only to be deflected this time and shot towards Kyouji. Gasping, Teiji followed the attack and saw it attack her big brother figure head on._

"_Kyouji! Behind you!" The Okami Youkai turned just in time to be impaled by the spears and fell back as blood began to spurt out of his body. Gasping, Teiji glared at Naraku only to be shot down by Naraku's extending appendages and fell right onto Kyouji's bleeding body._

"_Agh!" Teiji gasped as she was also impaled by the same spears she used to attack Naraku._

"_Teiji!" Kyouji grunted helping her sit up. She shook in pain as she tried to pull out the spears in her back. Kyouji did it for her while he pulled out the ones in his._

"_Ku, ku, ku, this is what the offspring and blood of the Okami and Inu clans have?" Naraku chuckled looming over the two with an evil grin, "this is expected from such a tiny Hanyou and a weak Youkai. Though I find it weird you were able to master the most powerful attacks of your useless father's sword, Chibi Hanyou."_

"_I'm not small!" Teiji yelled flailing her limbs while Kyouji held her back, "My Chichiue is not useless as well as my Ojiisama!" _

"_Tch, you have your father's temper as well. Fear not, I'm not going to kill you both… yet. I still have more up my sleeve when your family comes."_

"_Like we'll let you!" Kyouji yelled at him before leaning down to Teiji's furry ear, "Let's try Tatsumaki no Kizuu, it should weaken him enough to buy us some time before he reaches the new jewel."_

"_Alright, but you have to be careful, he has sharp limbs with Shouki in them." Teiji warned getting into stance and began to build up more Youki into her sword. Kyouji nodded and sped below Naraku where he began running in circles. At first he started out at a fast pace, and then began to gradually speed faster practically turning into a tornado. _

_Naraku frowned below him when he saw the tornado and before he could register what was happening it was beginning to pull him in. Cursing, he tried to use his additional limbs to stab at the boy running below in hopes to end this infernal tornado. Fortunately, he was like his father he was fast as the speed of sound and was able to evade all of the attacks while still keeping in pace with the tornado he was conjuring up._

"_Damnit!" Naraku cursed before he was consumed by the vortex. Meanwhile, Teiji had reached full maximum of charging her Youki. She readied Tessaiga in her grasp and sped towards the tornado just as fast and Kyouji can run. This should help weaken Naraku long enough for Chichiue and the others to appear, Teiji thought before jumping high in the air and threw down Tessaiga towards the Tornado._

"_Tatsumaki no KIzuu!" In a flash, an energy wave slashed right down in the middle of the tornado nd precisely cutting Naraku in half._

"_Yes," Kyouji grinned gripping his fist when he saw Naraku cut in half fall to the ground limply and crash harshly. Teiji landed in front of him and sheathed Tessaiga back into its scabbard._

"_That should buy us some time for Chichiue and the others should come."_

"_Yeah, I can feel them coming closer our way, should we run to them while he's still down." Kyouji asked sniffing ahead towards their family's scents._

"_No, he might take the opportunity to escape if we leave. Let's wait till they come, here hand me the sutras." Kyouji nodded and handed her the stack of sutras he had yet to use. Teiji grabbed them and began to slap the sutras on the ground in a circle to make a powerful barrier that even Naraku couldn't break._

"_Don't you think that was too easy?"_

"_Yes, it was, but I guess that was because that stupid spider didn't know he was up against the offspring of heroes."_

"_Don't forget the short stature royalty," Kyouji chuckled which in return gave him a harsh punch on the head, "Ouch!"_

"_Tch, and I call you the best big brother in the world." Teiji scoffed slapping on the last sutra around Naraku's slowly healing body._

"_Oi, Teiji, Kyouji~!" Inuyasha called to his daughter. Teiji turned and saw her father carrying her mother and his little brother on his back, behind him were Sesshoumaru carrying Rin and Kouga carrying Ayame bridle style with Koume in her arms._

"_Chichiue, Ojiisama!" Teiji smiled waving to the._

"_Tousama!" Kyouji grinned toothily waving as well. Just then the two froze when they felt something large stab right through their backs and out their chests. Teiji gasped looking down slowly to see that it was one of Naraku's limbs that were used for stabbing and it was protruding right out of her chest. Blood spewed out and spilled onto the ground._

_Growing weak from the shock, Teiji fell to her knees onto the puddle and grasped the limb gasping for air. Shakily turning her gaze, she saw that Kyouji had fallen down for the count and was now lying limp in his own puddle of blood that was slowly growing bigger. She too fell into her own puddle of blood and the last thing she saw was her family running towards her in shock._

_She could still remember the distorted looks of hopelessness on her father and uncle's faces before her vision began to blur. Not one in her life had she ever seen tears pour out of her father's eyes, but she never knew that in her last moments of life she would see a single tear fall down her uncle's cheek. All together, she failed… and she couldn't try to rectify it anymore…_

_NO~!_

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

No!

Koji's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. The first thing she noticed was that she was back at the nurse's office on one of the bed's still in her P.E. sweat pants and shirt already covered in a cold sweat. Ignoring everything around her that moment, she checked herself and saw no blood, no scars, and no sharp object protruding out of her chest.

She sighed in relief until she heard voices around her, and turned to her right to see that it was Kiyoko and Kenji looking at her worriedly. She realized that they were worried because she was panting in exhaustion after taking a nap that Miroku had her take while the nurse tended to her scratches. The three sat in awkward silence before Koji dropped her ear's in embarrassment then frowned at the two a bit shamefully.

"Are you okay?" Kiyoko was the first to ask worriedly, "You slept most of the school day away and you were having nightmares too."

"Yeah, you kept thrashing and seemed to be calling out to someone." Kenji added in the same worried tone.

Koji flinched and looked down flustered before turning her head away from them and nodded slowly. She was fine, she knew because this was the same dream she had every time she slept and always slept with her parents or brother when she was tired to prevent them from coming. Though she couldn't understand why they kept coming, last week she found out from Kouga that Kyouji was still alive and that he was safe with his true parents.

So why did the nightmares keep coming? Just then Miroku came in with a tray of food for Koji. Koji turned to him just in time to see his smiling face.

"Ah, I see you're awake, I thought you'd never wake up, though the doctor did say it was normal if you slept for a long time during the day." Miroku smiled walking up to Koji's bed and sitting down on it with her.

"Since it's already the end of the school day, we'll leave after you eat to go pick up your brother." He told her giving her a pair of training chopsticks that was just her size. She nodded and slowly took them and began to eat the soup on her tray first slowly. She knew her godfather would find it weird she was eating it so slowly.

It was pork ramen after all with her favorite cakes as a dessert. While she was eating, Miroku gently grabbed Kenji and Kiyoko and led them out of the nurse's office and stood right next to the door. He leaned against a nearby wall and looked at the two seriously.

"So far, you two have been there for Koji as I had expected though when he's like this I don't want you to try and pry him for what he saw." He said crossing his arms sternly.

"And why not?" Kiyoko asked crossly. Miroku turned to her with that same stern face putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because from what his uncle and the doctors told me, the people who abused him will still be looking for him and I don't want anything he tells you to go out into the public. Koji knows so himself so don't pressure him." Miroku sighed looking over though the nurse's office door to see that far of look Koji had. Miroku knew she always had that face whenever she was contemplating what she saw in her dreams. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said that it was normal for a Takahashi to contemplate the problem they have at that moment before going on to the next.

"Oh…" the two frowned looking down a bit shamefully. Miroku grinned at them though. They were good kids and knew what was right. Sighing in relief, Miroku put his arms around their shoulders.

"You both should head on home, Koji will be fine. A few hours of playing with his younger brother should put him right back on his feet tomorrow." Miroku smiled patting their backs. Kiyoko looked at Kenji hesitantly who just smiled and nodded to her that they should leave. Sighing, she nodded to her teacher.

"Okay, Sensei, we'll see you tomorrow then." She waved to him with Kenji before heading down the hall to pick up their school bags from the classroom. Koji having heard everything they talked about sighed, if she wanted to go on in life with the parents who were reincarnated and were with her again long with her brother and other family members, she would have to suck it up and keep moving forward. Perking her ears up, she began to devour all of her food like she loved to do while Miroku began to get her clothes ready and laughed when he saw the enthusiasm that was similar to Inuyasha whenever he ate Kagome's famous homemade ramen.

* * *

**Nya: Damn this took a while, sheesh! Especially when fanfiction screwed up where I put up dashes to change the scenery. . I had to fix everything on here. )X Well now that it's over at least it's up and the next will be up in a few days since I'm home by myself and have all the time in the world for the four weeks to myself. XD I hope ya love the cuteness that is Koji. X3**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"School?" Kyouji repeated blinking a bit in surprise. Currently, he was eating dinner with his new parents in the dining room. The day Kouga came back with a bandaged covered arm in Kyouji's room the first thing he did was laugh uncontrollably clutching his pained stomach on his side. He knew that 32 would somehow find out that Kouga carried a scent similar to his own and probably found him as an offense.

He remembered her doing that to him in the labs, Hanako always had to break her off and put her down for a nap while Chiaki tended to his wounds. Heck, he practically had a scar on his right arm where 32 would specifically bite. Though right now he was listening to what his mother and father were saying.

"Yes, you will be attending Shikon middle tomorrow and it turns out that your younger sister will be there as well." Kouga smiled handing a plate of food to his son, "Sesshoumaru told me that she began a today and so far she's doing fine."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kyouji echoed bit surprised. If he remembered correctly, he was Teiji's uncle and the lord of Western Japan.

"Yes, he's surprisingly a good uncle to Koji. It took a while for her to let go of my arm, but with Sesshoumaru he was able to pull her of easily. I have to admit she's like a leech when she bites." The Okami Youkai chuckled waving his still injured arm. Kyouji nodded with a sheepish smile while unconsciously rubbing the scar on his right arm.

"I know, what you mean."

"Though Kyouji, is that normal for her to do that? I mean she is an experiment like you and even the smallest offense can set her off like that." Ayame said worriedly. Yes, his parent's found out about his secret as well. He had to come clean about what he really did and so far they believed him that he escaped in search for his younger sister.

Though he didn't tell them about the Purger yet or that he was a reincarnation of their son from 500 years ago, he had to make sure that Hanako and Chiaki had found him. Once he found either of them he wouldn't tell his parents until the time was right.

"That's normal for those who are under the age of thirteen, also after what the scientists and Naraku have been doing to us." Kyouji replied gravely cutting into his meat just how Ayame taught him.

"What do they make you do anyway?" Kouga asked pouring a glass of soda far his son.

"For Tei- I mean Koji they make Hanyou like her harness weaponry and technology that are located within their backs and the back of their skulls. As for me and other Youkai the same goes for us, but since we can also harness our true forms at young ages our weaponry can be accessible through our backs and are assigned Hanyou partners to help us. For example, if I were to change into the Okami form I inherited from you and I use the machine gun feature I have in my back, Koji would be on my back controlling it while I keep running.

"Currently, we had yet to reach that because Naraku was trying to toy with our Hanyou subjects. From what I heard around the labs, he was trying to find out the theory as to why they always could obtain immortality from their Youkai dominant parent. He thought maybe it was some type of hormone or gland in their bodies that slowed down their growing and such.

"So far all he could do was bringing out the Youkai dominant of Hanyou since there are two personalities that Hanyou grasps to their own. The human and the Youkai personalities. So far, Koji was the only one who survived Naraku's test before her Youkai went haywire and must have ran here to where she thought her parent's might be." Kyouji finished already halfway through with his food.

"So that's what they were doing the Hanyou. " Ayame frowned sympathetically. Kyouji saw her face and quickly tried to throw in some optimism.

"B-but the good thing is that Naraku was able to bring back miscarried and aborted children back to life. I've seen that more children are able to come out of their stasis tubes at infantry and grow much better on their own. Even their negative inherited conditions are cured. I'm sure that Koume might be at the labs growing up just for you guys." Kyouji said hopefully putting his hand on top his mother's. She looked up at him in shock looking at that reassuring smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully. Kyouji nodded then looked at his father determinedly.

"Koji and I have seen many babies, I'm also sure that they take in any embryo that are available in the world." Kyouji smiled toothily just like his father, "If I am ever able to return to the labs as a person and not an experiment, I want to get Koume back for you so that I can see the true smiles you should have."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Hotaru, why do we have to follow Takahashi around?" Kenji whined throwing his book bag behind his back like the average Japanese student. After they had retrieved their bags from the classroom they were able to catch up to Koji and Miroku just in time to see Miroku putting Koji's school shoes away while the Hanyou was shoving on his boots.

"I want to see how Koji reacts in public. I'm just making sure that he isn't a fake." She replied not keeping her eyes off the Hanyou. After the two left, Kiyoko and Kenji followed after them making sure that Koji didn't smell them and Miroku didn't see them. Luckily they were able to tell their parents that they were going to the mall to play a few arcade games at the big mall in Tokyo.

So far they were watching Miroku and Koji in front of a white building with giant teddy bears drawn on it and blocks spelling the name of the Preschool in simple Hiragana. They snuck to the side of the building and waited for the duo to return. As expected they came out with a small little boy who had features similar to Koji with the only difference that he had the Takahashi golden eyes.

Since the two wanted to see how Koji and Taji reacted with one another, they crept up to them when they were in a crowd to listen.

"Koji-nii, how was your first day of school?" Taji asked smiling widely and swinging hands with his big brother. Koji smiled toothily at him while Miroku answered for him.

"He passed his first test, made a few friends , made a present for one, and made me put a student in trouble." He smiled ruffling the younger Hanyou's hair.

"So that's why there's a ban-age on your cheek." Taji pointed at Koji cheek. Koji completely forgot about the gauze on his cheek and put a hand on it while smiling sheepishly.

"That's just a scratch, he just slipped during P.E." Miroku said nonchalantly. Clearly he didn't want to describe what Koji did that day. Koji looked grateful for that too.

Just then his ears picked up when he saw a nearby play ground. Koji gripped his younger brother's hand and pointed at it excitedly while looking at Miroku silently asking what it was. The young teacher chuckled putting his hand on Koji's ears.

"I guest Kagome and Inuyasha haven't brought you outside much to play, huh? I guess I could let you both have some fun for an hour. I'll just call Sango to get your clothes and meet us here then." Miroku smiled in defeat. He knew he couldn't argue with Kagome and Inuyasha's kids, they were such good children. Both of them cheered, which appeared to Kiyoko a bit too childish for Koji.

"Strange, it's like he's never been to a playground before."

"Maybe the people who abused never let him go out in public at all maybe." Kenji replied in a whisper still watching their movements. They watched Koji in secret as he followed his younger brother to the swing set of the playground while Miroku walked over to a nearby bench brining out his cell phone to call his wife. Koji walked towards one of the swings while Taji sat on one.

He patted the wooden plank that you sit on by the sides and began to spin it around making the chains tangle together. Afterwards he began to shake it up and down then pushed it forward beginning to realize it could swing. Though he wasn't ready to stop it from hitting his face and recoiled a bit when it smashed against the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Koji-nii!" Taji said worriedly. About to stand up from his spot on his swing, Koji stopped him with his hand while shaking his head and using his other hand to rub the momentary pain off his face.

"Koji-nii, this is a swing, you're supposed to sit on it and swing it like this." Taji explained to his brother moving his arms and legs to make the swing move at a steady pace. Koji's mouth made an O in awe at his younger brother's demonstration. He tried it himself and soon they both got the hang of it.

If Koji had a voice he would be chuckling with his younger brother as well. Suddenly, Koji slowed down a bit when he noticed Taji going a bit faster. He gasped when Taji swung high enough to be parallel with the top pipe and Koji removed his hands a bit and shook them meaning his hands.

Taji remembered a few of Koji's sign language class and let go of the chain to show his own. Koji froze in a moment realizing his momentary stupidity and quickly used the momentum of the swing to jump forward. Like a baseball player, he leapt forward and skidding on the ground on his belly to catch his brother just before he landed.

Unfortunately, he went a bit further which led to Taji right onto his big brother's back. Koji grunted a bit at being slammed on the back by 35 pounds of his own blood.

"Okay, we'll be at the house in a while." Miroku replied still talking on his cell phone, "Huh? Oh Koji got excited over the playground near the school and he and Taji begged to let them play for a bit. No, its fine, the new prosthetic is giving her wonders. Kagome said she can walk up the stairs now and it'll give her less energy once she's healed enough to run. Yes, okay, I'll tell them today's menu. Love you too."

"Did you hear that right?" Kiyoko whispered to Kenji while watching Koji and Taji just lying in the snow just looking at him.

"What? About the prosthetic part?" Kenji asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it could be about Koji. I remember the way he or possibly she was walking. Usually beginners using prosthetics have limps similar to her." She whispered in a matter-of-fact tone since she was the daughter of a nurse and a doctor.

Miroku hung up his phone just in time to see his godchildren looking up at him in the snow covered in some of it. He looked to the swing set that they were on a while ago then looked down back to them seeing the snow covering both. After putting two and two together, he sighed before chuckling a bit.

"I knew you'd go too fast again, Taji. Be lucky you have a big brother who can catch you now instead of just your mom and dad." Miroku chuckled while Taji just smiled sheepishly before getting off Koji. Koji sat up and began to shake off the snow like the dog he was before Miroku went up and wiped the remaining snow off his face with a handkerchief. Afterwards, he helped him up where he began to dust the remaining snow off the young Hanyou's coat.

"You both are lucky; Sango wants to make you two steak tonight. I'm lucky too; it's rare for her to make her best steaks especially at this time of year. She always says they're best during summer since we have annual barbecues at the Takahashi residence." Miroku smiled tucking away that handkerchief into his coat and then grabbing Koji's and Taji's school bags. Koji smiled at him happily remembering what steak was and how she heard Sango say that she makes the best steaks ever at work. Just then his ears perked up and his nosed twitched a bit when a scent began to linger.

That scent… she knew that scent, it was Haha's! Ignoring her godfather's and younger brother's questioning stares, she ran to the exit opposite to the one that Kiyoko and Kenji were hiding behind. Once she ran out she looked to her right where the scent was strongest, but already it was gone. Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Kenji were watching a tall, young woman with brunette hair clad in casual clothing similar to a house wife run down the road with her face in her hands.

They could smell and see the tears that spilled from her face. It was obvious Koji must know that woman to recognize her scent that quickly. Though… Kiyoko looked on in sympathy towards her fellow Hanyou who ears had flopped in disappointment and had to smile sheepishly towards Miroku and Taji while scratching the back of his head that was a gesture that it was just his imagination.

Afterwards, the trio left leaving Kenji and Kiyoko to decide that they had saw enough today.

* * *

**Nya: Okies, so this is how much I wrote during most of my vacation... reason being... AP ENGLISH HAS A LOT OF WORK AND IT'S A BIT HARD FOR A BUSY PERSON LIKE ME. Now I hope this satisfies you because I have some tests to do so maybe by next week I can have another chapter ready or half way done if I finish fast enough. Being a Junior is hard so much work and tests to be pressured, especially someone as small as me. TT^TT Anyways, please review. I have to study for more tests tomorrow. TT^TT I'm sorry it's short, I'm just too busy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The Next Day…

It was morning again and Koji was helping Kenji and Kiyoko with some paperwork Miroku asked them to bring to class. She was aware that yesterday Kenji and Kiyoko were spying on her and Miroku all the way until she and Taji finished playing at the park with the weird apparatus that almost cost her, her brother's life. She could say the playground was deadly, though she wouldn't mind playing on it again.

Though her mind was also somewhere else, she was sure that scent was Hanako's. It was one of the few scents embedded into her memory, though why did she runaway…? Koji knew that she should have just tracked down their scents a long time ago, but in the hospital she thought that would be dangerous if she was holding a tracking device in her system.

It would have been dangerous anyway to be near Hanako or Chiaki because of the high scientific technology the labs might have provided for them at home.

"So anyways, next semester will be our cultural festival, we have to help establish the clubs this year as well and a new student will be coming into our class today." Kiyoko told Kenji handing a paper of schedules. Koji looked up at the firefly Hanyou raising a brow and twitching her ears about hearing the last part. Kiyoko caught it and explained to her that a Wolf Youkai would be joining their class that day after morning nutrition break.

Koji looked ahead thoughtfully, a Wolf Youkai… there's was only a few she knew. That Kouga Okami she bit at her uncle's meeting and then there was… Hastily, Koji shook her head trying to will away the memories.

He wasn't alive. He could have died in the experimentation project like all the others. Seeing that she was walking a bit slowly, Koji jogged up a bit now that her prosthetic was getting easier to control and caught up to her classmates.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Okay, Kyouji, here's your school books that your teacher provided for you, and your P.E. clothes." Ayame told her son giving him his school bag. He was clad in a brown hoodie with a light brown pair of pants, on top of that was a dark brown trench coat. His father gave him from his new grandparents that were ending a bit too many presents for their new grandson.

"Mom, you didn't have to pack everything for me, I'm perfectly fine and capable of doing everything myself. Kyouji smiled reassuringly taking the bag.

"I know, but…" suddenly, Ayame grabbed him into a tight, suffocating embrace, "my big boy is growing up and going to school already, and it's only been a week since you healed. I want to spend more time with you!"

"Ugh… mom… too tight…" Now he knew why his father was hesitant to marry her, but at least they were made for each other.

"Sorry, sweetie." Ayame smiled sheepishly putting down her son.

"By the way, this whole week we already saw Grandmother and Grandfather, and went to a few amusement parks together, at least it was fun, but I do need to worry about Koji and my education. " He smiled reassuringly once more. In terms he really wanted to see how Tei-Koji was and if she recovered from the long years of abuse from Naraku. Luckily from his father, Naraku was foolish enough to fly all the way to America to find him and Koji.

His fault for not even putting tracking devices in his own experiments.

"Kyouji, come on, we're both going to be late." Kouga called walking towards his wife to give a good-bye kiss then shoved on his shoes and opened the door for his son hurriedly.

"Coming, Dad," Kyouji called then gave his mother a good-bye kiss on the cheek and ran out the door with his father to get in the car. Kyouji remembered when he first went into his father's car, which was the first one he ever rode on. He thought it would be like one of the experimental machines at the labs.

It was also the first time he revealed the workings of his weaponry on his back because he kind of got a bit defensive and was about to shoot his bazooka towards his father's car. Luckily, his mechanical part of his brain was able to send signals before his eyes to reveal that the car was a type of transportation mechanism and in the end he had to sheepishly apologize to his shocked parents, he recede the weaponry back into his back once more. Once he and Kouga sat within the car, Kouga made sure his son was buckled up in the front seat since his son was tall enough to sit at shotgun.

Kouga put the car into drive and they drove off towards the road that led to the road leading the neighborhood and the city that led to the middle school. Kyouji was a bit surprised that it was so big, but his parents did say that it was a private school. It was also at least maybe six to seven stories high with a somewhat big perimeter.

Most likely for this Physical Education that his mother told him about.

"Wow, it's bigger than our house!" Kyouji exclaimed while his father parked the car and shut down the engine.

"It is a prestigious school, your mother and I used to come here with Koji's parents when we were your age." Kouga grinned opening the door for his son and getting his bag, "This school has a free dress code so you don't have to wear such bland clothing here."

"So, who's going be my teacher again?" Kyouji asked as he and his father began to enter the school, class must be in session already because it was nine and class usually started around eight-thirty a.m. and then ended around two-thirty p.m.

"His name is Miroku Houshi, an old friend of mine who was a student here too. His father was a wealthy monk who gave his money away to the poor and needy and held big events to help stop hunger and stuff like that. His father wanted him to be a monk too, but I guess since he was so good with kids and teaching I guess he wanted to become the best teacher ever." Kouga smiled opening the door for his son. Kyouji had to marvel again at the big room of shoe lockers in long rows.

"So where is my classroom?"

"On the third floor with class A-1, and your shoe locker number is the same one as mine when I was younger, 593." Kouga replied opening his old locker to produce Kyouji's school shoes, "It is required you wear these when you are on school grounds."

"What about you?" Kyouji asked removing his shoes and handing them to his father to put on his school ones.

"I wear the guest slippers." He replied going to a box near the front door to grab a pair of slippers.

"Oh…" Kyouji grinned sheepishly pulling the straps over his shoes. Afterwards, the walked down the halls while Kouga explained that the first and second floors were where all the club, music, art and science rooms were. When they reached the third floor they immediately walked to the first room on the right, since the left were just the rooms over viewing the large courtyard outside.

Once Kouga slid the door open for his son to see that Miroku had just let the class take a break after taking another quiz for the English portion. Everyone was too busy talking quietly with each other to notice the two walking towards the somewhat busy teacher.

"Ah, if it ain't the hardworking 8th grade teacher," Kouga grinned putting his fists on his hips. Miroku looked up from his work and grinned at his old school mate.

"Well, Mr. Okami, I hope working in a big C.E.O. Corporation isn't in the way of your family life now that you have a new son and beautiful wife." Miroku grinned putting down the papers he was grading.

"Hey, you were the one who groped her when we were kids; you were always the lecherous type. I'm surprised Sango has been able to tolerate with you all these years." Kouga sighed before grabbing Kyouji's shoulders while the boy was looking at his little sister. Koji just sat there behind Kenji and Kiyoko who were talking about some test. It seemed she was simply drawing in a sketchbook, though that face was too familiar.

He knew she was upset or sad about something and it was usually him to comfort her for it.

"Oh, so this is your new son, well, how's about you stand in front of the class and let me get everyone's attention." Miroku smiled before standing up from his desk and cleared his throat, "Okay, guys, have a seat we have a new student who so happens to be Koji's long lost brother."

Once the students sat and heard what Miroku said they all widened their eyes in shock and turned to Koji who was looking and Kyouji with widened eyes. Kyouji looked nervously at his father only to see that his father gave him the gesture to just introduce yourself.

"Umm, My name is Okami, Kyouji, I'm thirteen years old and I was recently adopted by my parents, Ayame and Kouga Okami. As you may know… umm, Koji and I are siblings from the orphanage we used to live in, though you can see we both wanted out…" Kyouji grinned sheepishly, then turned to his 'brother', "Right, Teiji- no wait, I mean Koji!"

Koji stood and bared his fangs, practically engulfing the room in a strong aura of youki that even her parents, uncle, and godmother at work could feel. Kyouji flinched and shut his eyes in defeat ears flopping down. Somehow he knew that would happen.

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru lifted their heads up at the exact same time in their offices. Standing up, Inuyasha walked out of his office to see Kagome and Sango looking around a bit feverishly.

"You guys felt that too, right?" He asked swiveling his ears trying to see if the large Youki was in the building. They both nodded and Kagome stood up as well. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a stoic Sesshoumaru with a spark of confusion in his eyes. He looked to his brother with a somewhat raised brow.

"Was that you?"

"No, I thought it was you."

"Then if it wasn't me or you, then it would either be father or Koinu." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"I hope it's not Koji, she might have the same hot temper like me and Kagome." Inuyasha frowned worriedly looking at his wife.

"Do you think we should go check up on her?" She suggested ready to pick up her purse to hurry to their eldest child's school.

"No, I suggest you wait until lunch time and check if she has calmed down."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"I didn't mean it, really!" He said desperately waving his hands towards his 'little brother'. That seemed to anger Koji even more because of his sudden tense stance and that the fur on Koji's ears was standing on edge. He could swear that any moment now Koji's eyes would change in that haunting red hue and most likely those teeth that always grew longer when in full demon form would lead to a possible temper tantrum with him as the target.

He was about to speak, but Koji turned away from him and before he knew it she opened the window next to her desk and jumped out.

"Teiji!" Kyouji called running after his younger 'brother'. He ignored his father's call and sped the same way Koji ran out. Kouga cursed and ran after his son as well, going the same way.

Miroku merely watched in confusion wondering why his goddaughter acted such a way. In terms of the situation he thought she would be happy to see her own brother.

"Sensei," Kiyoko called bringing Miroku out of his line of thoughts.

"Yes, Kiyoko?"

"Should Kenji and I pursue Takahashi-kun and Okami-kun?"

"No, I suggest you let his older brother take care of him. If I remember correctly it's been a long time since they last saw each other." Miroku smiled sadly, "the only one I think who can relate to Koji's situation is none other than his big brother."

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

It took Kyouji and Kouga a while, but after gauging out from Koji's scent they found her at a playground just sitting on a swing set. It was noticeable that Kyouji was able to catch Hanako's scent here and also a scent similar to Koji's herself. Maybe it was the younger brother Ayame told him about.

Though either way, he remembered this side of Koji when they were first given their first day out to actually be outside in the sun after a year of indoor confinement in fear that their bodies waste away after their first year outside of their stasis. Kyouji sighed and looked back at Kouga who was leaning against the stone entrance. He frowned when his father merely moving his hand back and forth towards him to just go on ahead and approach his sister.

He froze, it was either his father knew that he was one of the few people that understood Koji… or he was trying to avoid feeling the wrath the young Hanyou inherited from Kagome and Inuyasha. Gulping, he slowly walked towards Koji's solemn form and stood before her and crouched down to try and meet her gaze. Kyouji even recognized that same solemn look she always made whenever she was in such a mood.

"Koji?" Kyouji called carefully reaching behind his ear to produce the connection cords installed in his skull. It was linked to the hard drive on the back of his head that was also linked to his brain. All used for the purpose of actually being able to understand what she would say to him.

Though, he was sure to look around so as to make sure no one was looking except his father. Afterwards, he put the USB plug into a port right behind Koji's Akita ear. The first things he heard were, "_how come you're here?_"

"I came here to see you again," He said sternly grasping her shoulders, "aren't you the least bit happy that I was able to escape like you did?"

"No, you were killed six years ago." Koji frowned at him turning her head away. Kyouji sighed, nodding admittedly. She was right at that, he was one of the experiments signed up for durability a few months after they separated. From Hanako's sources when he regained consciousness in his cell, he was put down in the system as his old subject number, 493, as considered dead. Afterwards, he was renamed as a new subject number 95, the subjects of the full Youkai division who can turn into their animal Youkai. The triple digits were merely those in line for new numbers.

"I know, but I'm not 493 anymore, they changed me to 95, that's why you thought I was dead." Kyouji told her grasping her shoulders tighter.

_"Then why didn't Hanako and Chiaki tell me about it?"_

"Because you were back in the stasis around the time and they practically altered your memories." He confessed making Koji freeze in shock. She widened her eyes in shock when realization came to her, he was right, Naraku just told her what was what and she never actually visualized it in her mind when told.

"I can even see in your memory database that you don't even have the images of what you should be seeing," Kyouji sighed resting his forehead against Koji's, "I think it's safe to say that it was smart of you to leave and at the price of those stupid scientists' lives, but I wish you would have taken care of Naraku right then and there."

Koji grinned chuckling a bit through her connection,_ "I was about to, but Hanako stopped me last second and I just left."_

"I know she told me, I wish she didn't, but she was only thinking about us." Kyouji agreed.

_"I guess,"_ Koji sighed, then she looked up to her big brother, _"Hanako came here yesterday, but she left the moment I noticed her. I think there is a possibility that she and Chiaki might be living here."_

"Really?" Kyouji asked in shock, "strange I thought they lived near the labs half ways between Tokyo and Kyoto."

_"I think they do sometimes, but their real home could be here since I've caught a few scents of them around the area but didn't pay attention to it until now."_

"I see, well I guess we should go and-"

"Kyouji," Kouga called walking up to his son and Kagome's daughter, "you do know that you both ran out of school, right?"

The two froze and turned to the older Youkai and both grinned at him sheepishly. Before standing up to follow him back to the school. When they arrived, it was already lunch time and Kagome and Inuyasha were there with Sesshoumaru waiting for them in their classroom. Koji's first reaction was she must have released more energy than needed.

She should have been much calmer and take care of the situation, but she was too mad at her big brother that he was alive and no one ever told her. Though she never got a chance to talk to them because the adults left the room to talk about something and Kiyoko and Kenji wanted to talk to her about how and Kyouji were related. Actually, Kyouji did most of the talking she was only eating all of her food and taking any offerings from her classmates because she was one who would almost eat anything next to Kenji.

S he has her father's, uncle's, and grandfather's stomach combined with six years worth of not having a full meal so she could eat anything and not gain a pound. Her mother was able to justify this when she was taking her physical last weekend with the same doctor who took care of her at the accident. She did gain the average weight she should have, but when her worrisome mother saw her overfeeding she sometimes at home and always finish the dinner leftovers.

She was surprised that everything she ate does actually go to her weight or height, but it seemed to have stopped at around five feet and ninety pounds. Afterwards, everything seemed to be the same.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko looked at Kyouji a bit closely while he was talking to Kenji about the class schedule. She realized he had the same tattoo on the same place Koji had on the left side of _her _neck. She was surprised that he had a 95 on his neck though she knew that they weren't from an orphanage. After all, it was only common sense that the only time someone was tattooed with a number is they are labeled in a certain organization.

Leaning forward towards Kyouji she grinned slyly, "Ne, Kyouji, can I talk with you outside alone for a bit, I have something special to tell you."

Kyouji raised a brow at her and looked at Koji to see that she and Kenji were now staring at each other competitively. Looking down he saw that they were having a staring contest on who would have his loaf of melon bread on his tray. Sighing, he nodded to Kiyoko and quickly grabbed the loaf of bread and stuffed it in his sister's mouth while Kenji gave a small wail of defeat.

Grabbing Kiyoko's hand, they both sped out before Kenji stood up and wailed in despair while Koji simply sat there while happily munching on her big brother's bread. Once the two were outside of the classroom, they decided to go to the first floor so they could speak privately without anyone around. Once they were sure no one was around where they stood in the quart yard near the track field, they knew it was safe to talk.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Hotaru-san?" Kyouji asked with a charming smile very much like Koji that made Kiyoko flush red for a moment. This must be inherited or something. Shaking her head of those thoughts she looked Kyouji dead in the eyes seriously.

"I know about yours and Koji's secret." She said sternly that made Kyouji freeze.

"Eh?" He grinned sheepishly not believing what he heard.

"I know that Koji is a girl and that both of you did not come from an orphanage."

_Damnit!_

-I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

"So, that boy is Koji's older brother, huh?" Sesshoumaru asked Kouga and Miroku who both nodded.

"Well, they both do have some similar features. And the tattoos are a dead give away to us. What do you think this could mean?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Something might be happening at Naraku's labs that his experiments might not want." He replied.

"You haven't heard from the facility about any new experimentation yet?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I have, but I haven't gotten any details on what it is. I'll have to get someone of the inside to observe for me. By the way, Naraku won't be back from America until next year's New Year."Sesshoumaru replied putting a hand to his chin.

"Don't any of you think this should be reported?" Miroku asked looking at the door where his classroom.

"No, it wouldn't be wise at this moment because we don't have enough evidence of what he is doing is bad. All I know is that he is using dead fetuses and corpses of any child to bring them back to life. So far that is all we can grasp, the abuse inflicted on the experiments is not enough evidence, we need more." Sesshoumaru said. They all sighed and began to ponder with the time they had left and a minute later Inuyasha had an idea.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, when I was washing Koji the other night I saw that he had a USB port behind his ear, maybe Kyouji has the same thing." Inuyasha suggested making sure that he was using Koji's opposite gender just in case someone was listening in which was close to impossible. Sesshoumaru perked up at that, he forgot that Naraku had programmed the children like computers so that they can take in the mass information uploaded into their hard drives.

"That could work, but then that would take a while." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Well, how about you do it tonight? I was actually planning to have Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan bring Kyouji-kun so that he can bond with Taji and Koji." Kagome smiled putting her hands together.

"R-really?" Kouga asked with a surprised blush.

"Why yes, I've been wanting Ayame to try my cooking and Koji has become quite the chef, right Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled at the Inu brothers. They both turned away from her embarrassed. They hated to admit it but Kagome's own daughter was almost close to competing with her own cooking. Though combined, it was an absolute perfect meal.

"Inuyasha." She said sternly.

"Yes, yes, it's always delicious, especially with Koji's cooking," The Inu Hanyou smiled sheepishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome frowned putting her hands on her hips.

Shit!

* * *

**Nya: Damn! It's been a while since I've updated this. Well, at least its up. Ever since I started AP English Classes I end up getting writer's block after doing all that homework. Today we went to an amusement park my younger four-year-old sister played those slot machines and she got three 7s and we got at least 350 tickets. Unfortunately the machine jammed and we had to wait a while to get the rest of the tickets. But with all those tickets we got her a ring pop and a blue doggie plush. I'm surprised a four-year-old can win the jackpot of a slot machine so easily, but it's understandable she was just button mashing. X3 Anyways enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KOJI AND ANY OTHER OCs.**

**Chapter 8**

"So tell me, Kyouji, or should I say number 95, is Naraku sending his experiments to con the rich now?" Kiyoko accused putting her hands to her hips. Checkmate, she grinned inwardly.

"Well, no not really, I just left," Kyouji said before he could stop himself. He gasped immediately realizing his idiotic mistake and hurriedly covered his mouth in attempt to erase what he just sad. Sadly, it was too late. He wasn't fast enough, since Kiyoko grinned triumphantly at him.

"Ha!" She exclaimed pointing at him, "I was right, you are one of Naraku's experiments!"

Kyouji flinched with gritted, so she thinks she can play dirty, think again.  
And how would you know? Naraku only made sure that he a certain amount of his personnel only know about us."

"As a matter of fact, my mother used to work for him before she began working for your so-called mother." Kiyoko stated sternly. Kyouji's widened and quickly used his scanners to analyze her features. If her facial features and body structure matched part of who he might think she would the daughter of, he would be screwed.

After taking it all in, he began to compare her to the many faces he automatically memorized until he found the perfect match. Kyouji jumped back a step; it was a human woman who Kyouji remembered as the nurse director back at the labs. She was the one who took care of him and Koji when they were toddlers.

"Y-you're Hotaru-sama's daughter?" Kyouji exclaimed pointing a shaking finger her way.

"Yep," She smiled.

_Shit!_

Kyouji sighed, "What do you want?"

"You have to do whatever I say of I'll spew." She smiled with sickening sweetness.

"What? I'm not your slave like your so-called boyfriend!" Kyouji growled staring her down.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kiyoko scowled, "why does everyone think that?"

"Well, maybe if you hang out with the other girls instead of glaring at Koji with Kenji in tow, everyone won't have to think you both are a couple!"

"Oh yeah?" Kiyoko yelled gripping her fists. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out her cell phone, "Well, how about I tell my mother that her former director's experiments are on the loose?"

Kyouji froze and eyed the iphone dangling before his eyes, "you wouldn't"

"Try me, I have her on speed dial and on voice activation."

"Damn these iphones! The3y can do anything!" Kyouji cursed trying to grasp it with his fast inherited speed, though she seemed to have a strong grip.

"I mean it, Hotaru, you don't know what I've been through." Kiyoko ignored him and pressed the button. The phone called in less than three seconds a woman's voice answered. Meanwhile, the two began to struggle for the phone again.

"Kiyoko-chan, is something wrong?" a woman's voice called through the phone's speaker. Kiyoko was about to yell, but then Kyouji slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I'll do it, just hang up or something!" he whispered. Kiyoko huffed and ripped his hand off her mouth then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, mother, I just wanted to know how you were." She said sweetly while Kyouji sighed, sliding his back down the wall in exhaustion.

"I'm fine, darling, just make sure to tell the maids where you're going if you are hanging out with Kenji again, okay?"

"Of course, Mother, I hope you come home soon." Kiyoko smiled softly. Kyouji froze as he watches the hanyou firefly speak… she actually looked sad.

"I know, just a little longer. I have to go now, be good okay? Bye, I love you."

"Yes, mother, I love you too, bye." Kiyoko smiled sadly. She hung up her phone up and looked down at it solemnly. She knew her mother and father worked hard to make a lot of money to support themselves, but it would be better if they spent more time together instead of just leaving Kiyoko with the maids at their mansion. She rolled her eyes at Kyouji when she felt his eyes on her.

"Shut up," She said blandly and left without another word. Kyouji raised a brow at her as she brushed past to him heading back to the classroom. He shrugged and headed after her.

After returning to the classroom just as Kouga and the others were ready to leave, Kagome, or Kasan as Kyouji was forced to call her, told they would have a dinner party for Kyouji and Koji's reunion at their house. Unfortunately, Kiyoko listened in and asked for her and Kenji to accompany since both their parents were on business trips. Begrudingly for Kyouji, Kagome agreed which resulted in a happy kiyoko nuzzling a sleepy Koji who Inuyasha was getting ready to drop off at the nurse's office for her daily nap.

After school ended, Koji walked alone to Taji's preschool to pick him up since Inuyasha and Kagome texted to Koji that they were going to the grocery store to pick up more food for their party. They were lucky that it was Friday. Now that they were home… after an hour of playing the park they found, Koji sat in front of the TV in the family room while her younger brother slept on her lap with their favorite plush blanket.

Sadly, the scent she smelt the last time they were there was still gone, and she was sure it was ha-ha's scent too. Yawning, Koji turned away from the rerun of her new favorite anime, Sonic X, to see that it was almost time for her parents to come home. It was strange, being home alone with her little brother.

The last time she was all alone, she was sure she was going to die. Now she was living with her big brother whom she was still steaming angry at, plus his father. Every time she thought about those damn wolves, she'd gnaw on a blanket while her hackles rose.

After six years, Kyouji thought he could be forgiven so easily. Feh! Just then, the cover a unique book near the TV caught koji's eye.

Curious, she reached for a pilled and carefully laid Taji's head on it. Then she crawled over to the book and saw a tan, red hood puppy holding a star on the cover. She looked at the title…, but there was no Author to it.

Must be anonymous. Lifting the cover Koji began to read.

"The Town with No People

"In that city, there wasn't anyone.

"There were houses, and you could see light shining through the windows.

"But on the roads, there wasn't anyone.

"I looked through a window.

"There was a family.

"But they were with "that."

"I looked in another house.

"As expected, a family was with "that."

"But that's because being with "that" is fun.

"More fun than being with other people.

"No one is going outside anymore.

"In this city, there isn't anyone.

"I'm going out on a journey.

"A journey to another city.

"I hope the people just for me will find me there.

"But if those people become attached to me and me only…

"…then it'll be time for us to part.

"But I still want to meet the people just for me.

"Thinking that, I travel on to another empty city…" Koji frowned, she already reached the end of the book. Strange, she though there would be more.

"Koji, Taji, open up!" Kagome called through the door.

"Huh?" Taji said sleepily lifting a small fist to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Standing up with the book in one hand, Koji went and opened the door to see her parents with arms full of plastic bags full of groceries.

"Wow, is that all for the party?" Taji asked in awe. He and Koji ran up to their parents to help put away the food in their fridge.

"Yep, Koji and I will be cooking while you and your father clean up." Kagome smiled already rolling up her sleeves.

"I thought we wasn't allowed to clean." Taji frowned. He remembered the last time Inuyasha tried to clean. He had inhaled too much of the cleaning liquids toxins which resulted him in fainting, getting a fever, and almost raping Kagome.

Luckily though, he passed out before that even happened.

"I know, that's why I just want you to put away your toys and vacuum the house." Kagome said picking up Koji to get the needed pots and pans to make dinner.

"Oh, okay!" Taji smiled cutely and hurried over to the family room to pick up all the toys Koji and he had played with. Inuyasha helped him of course and put it in the two toy boxes they had before vacuuming the entire condo. They were lucky that it was only the rooms and the family room.

"Now, Koji," Kagome smiled picking up a cook book and laying it out on the counter for daughter to see.

"What do you think would be good for a dinner party?" Koji got up on the footstool before her and leaned over the counter to see what was good. Kagome always saw her do that whenever they cooked and hoped that her daughter wouldn't need glasses. Little did she know, Koji was just scanning the pages at a closer view to see if they were efficient enough for dinner.

After all she is like an android and she needs to use her features every once and a while to get by. It took all the way until it was sunset, but by 6:30 pm the family was done and all their guests had arrived. Just as the Okami family was coming through the door, Kagome and Ayame were hugging in greeting while Inuyasha merely nodded at Kouga. Taji came up to Kyouji to say hi, but Koji simply sat at the couch in the living room while glaring at Kyouji and Kouga with raised hackles.

"So this must be the rumored Koji," Ayame smiled once her eyes made contact with the small inu. Koji ears flickered as she assessed the Okami Youkai's face. She widened her eyes a bit the moment she assessed her scent.

The scent, it smelled similar to her mother's. "She doesn't seem so bad, you both are exaggerating. She doesn't even bite at all." Ayame smiled putting her hands on Koji's ears. Before the Koinu realized it, Ayame had actually begun to massage them.

Due to that she didn't notice that she had actually relaxed and she was lying with her head on Ayame's lap. She never noticed that her older brother and father were staring at Ayame in shock while the Takahashi family simply went about their in preparing the food. Completely content, Koji growled softly nuzzling against her now second mother.

Meanwhile, Kouga and Kyouji were sitting in front of the couch sulking in sadness.

"Ne, tousan… does this mean kasaan doesn't believe us?" Kyouji said quietly his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Sadly, yes… why is it that females can understand one another?" Kouga sighed. Both of them dropped their heads in defeat when the doorbell rang again. Koji's ears perked and sat up on the couch, with her ultimate agility, she jumped off the couch and was already at the door. When she opened it, Kyouji turned only to see Kiyoko and Kenji.

"Hello!" Kiyoko smiled with an evil grin, "I can't wait to eat your delicious food, Takahashi-kun!"

Kyouji just sighed dropping his head again.

"The gods are making fun of me~"

* * *

**Nya: Okies, I know it took me longer to write, but I was stressing over my grades. Be lucky I'm still alive because I now have a 3.7 GPA! I'm elligible for SDSU if I keep it up! XD Right now I'm writing a new chapter for this and it's going to get interesting! Stay Tuned! It going to be Valentines Day! XD**


End file.
